Verdaderos Sentimientos
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: sasuke y sakura han sido amigos desde la infancia y ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él. Sasuke nunca se ha percatado de eso y hasta Comienza a fijarse en alguien más ... Pero ¿qué pasará Cuando Sakura DECIDA olvidarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS.**

**CAPITULO 1 : EL AMOR SECRETO.**

Sakura POV

El despertador comenzó a sonar, anunciando así el inicio de un nuevo día en Forks. Después de apagarlo, lentamente me levante de la cama, tome un baño y me vestí. Luego, me acerqué al espejo para peinarme, y al ver mi reflejo, me di cuenta que mis ojos aún estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Odiaba amanecer así porque mi madre siempre se daba cuenta, además de que me arriesgaba a que Sasuke también lo notara. Cuando terminé de peinarme, baje las escaleras y al entrar a la cocina, pude oler el aroma del desayuno calentándose.

-Buenos días mamá.- dije mientras me sentaba en una silla

-Buenos días Sakura ¿dormiste bien anoche?.-

-Sí.- mentí.-¿tú dormiste bien?.-

-Pues quitando del camino los ronquidos de tu padre, se podría decir que sí.- sonreí un poco cuando dijo eso.

Tsunade había estado volteada hacia la estufa cocinando y al darse la vuelta para darme mi desayuno, preguntó con preocupación:

-¿Otra vez amaneciste con los ojos rojos?, Sakura ¿segura que estás bien?.- solo asentí mientras ponía el plato frente a mí.

-¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad?.- volví a asentir y tomé un poco del desayuno para darle a entender que no diría nada más. En cuanto la comida toco mi lengua, me percaté que estaba quemada, pero eso no me sorprendía en absoluto, pues la mayoría de sus comidas solían estar así.

Una vez que terminé, lavé mi plato y lo sequé. En eso, el claxon de un coche sonó y supe que Sasuke ya había llegado por mí. Tomé mi mochila y cuando salí de la puerta, me despedí de Tsunade:

-Ya me voy mamá, nos vemos al rato.-

-Está bien Saku, cuídate mucho. Me saludas a Sasuke.-

-Lo haré.- y con eso salí de la casa.

Rápidamente me subí al coche y al hacerlo, Sasuke me saludo:

-Buenos días Sakura, perdón por llegar tarde, pero hoy Itachi y Hinata se adueñaron de los baños.- me sonrió con esa sonrisa que adoraba tanto y no pude evitar ver lo guapo que se veía con esa playera blanca y esos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban a la perfección. Con su cabello azabache, parecía como un dios griego.

-No te preocupes, a mí también se me hizo tarde.- le sonreí.-Además, no podría ponerme exigente contigo cuando todavía te das la molestia de pasar por mi.-

-Sakura, sabes que no es ninguna molestia, tu camioneta está descompuesta y de todas maneras hubieras necesitado que alguien te llevara.-

-Me podría haber ido a pie.- dije sin bromear.

- Y sé que lo hubieras hecho, te conozco, pero en ese caso ¿qué tipo de amigo sería yo?.- solo rodeé mis ojos antes de decir:

-Uno práctico -

-Yo si fuera tú, disfrutaría de que alguien estuviera a mi disposición para llevarme a donde sea.- miró el reloj de su estéreo y agregó: -Será mejor irnos si no queremos que se nos haga más tarde.- arrancó el coche y con eso, nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Una vez que llegamos, Sasuke tan caballeroso como siempre, me abrió la puerta. Rápidamente caminamos hacia nuestro salón y exactamente al momento de entrar, el timbre sonó.

-Justo a tiempo.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a la mía.-Un minuto más y no la hubiéramos librado.- asentí y después de sentarme, el maestro dijo:

-Buenos días muchachos, espero que hayan dormido bien, porque hoy veremos la integración por partes.- se escucharon algunos quejidos de mis compañeros. Mientras el maestro comenzaba a escribir algo en el pizarrón, la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando así a la dueña de mis pesadillas, Karin Senjujio.

-¿Por qué a esta hora, señorita?.- le preguntó el maestro

-Lamento llegar tarde.- dijo ella con un tono suave.-Pero es que mi hermana no se despertaba.-

-Está bien, pase, pero que sea la última vez.-

Después de que tomó asiento, el maestro continúo con su clase. Durante el resto de la hora, no me pude concentrar en la explicación del tema, pues lo único en que podía pensar era en lo mucho que me dolía ver la manera como Sasuke miraba a Karin. Sentía como si mi corazón continuara rompiéndose a cada segundo, de manera lenta. Aún recordaba con exactitud el día que todo esto comenzó, cuando que ella entró en nuestras vidas.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke y yo estábamos platicando como siempre en el pasillo, mientras yo sacaba unas cosas de mi casillero._

_-¿Escuchaste el disco que te di ayer?.- preguntó Sasuke._

_-Sí, me gustó tanto que decidí quemar una copia para mí.-_

_-Me hubieras dicho antes, para comprarte un disco.-_

_-Tú bien sabes que no te lo hubiera aceptado de todos modos.- me sonrió de una forma que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir, antes de decir:_

_-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero eso no significa que no lo seguiré intentando.-_

_De repente, algo pareció captar su atención detrás de mí, cuando me volteé para ver lo que él estaba viendo, vi a una muchacha realmente hermosa con cabezo rojizo caminar por el pasillo junto con otra que se parecía mucho. Las dos eran muy pálidas y sus ojos eran dorados. Parecían modelos de pasarela y estaba segura de que ellas podían ser la competencia de Temari._

_Se acercaron a nosotros y la de cabello rojizo habló:_

_-Disculpen la interrupción. Mi hermana y yo somos nuevas en la escuela, y nos preguntábamos si nos pueden ayudar.-_

_-Claro que sí.- se apresuró en decir Sasuke._

_-Gracias.- sonrió ella.-Yo soy Karin y ella es Kin.- dijo señalando a la muchacha de al lado._

_-Mu…cho gusto.-¿acaso Sasuke estaba nervioso?.-Yo me llamo Sas..suke.-cuando vi a Sasuke por primera vez desde que llegaron las nuevas, me sorprendió ver que traía una cara de tonto que jamás había visto en él._

_-¿Y tú?- preguntó Kin cuando Sasuke olvidó mencionarme._

_-Sakura.- pause y luego pregunté.-Y ¿a qué salón van?.-_

_-Mmm…pues yo tengo Cálculo y Kin tiene Química.-_

_-Nosotros también tenemos Cálculo.-mencionó Sasuke.- Si quieren, nos pueden acompañar porque el salón de Química esta justo enfrente.-_

_-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Karin.-Que bien, en ese caso solo déjenos ir por nuestras cosas y ahorita regresamos.- y con eso se fueron._

_Noté como Sasuke las siguió con la mirada y después suspiró._

_-Sasuke ¿estás bien?.-_

_-Sí.- me miró y agregó.-Karin es hermosa. ¿Recuerdas cuando te prometí que te diría el momento en que alguien me gustara?.- solo asentí temiendo lo peor._

_-Pues creo que ese momento finalmente llegó.- al decir esas palabras, sentí como si el mundo se viniera abajo._

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sasuke me mandó un papel doblado, me apresuré en abrirlo y al leerlo, deseé que nunca lo hubiera hecho, pues decía:

_Sakura, hoy en la salida le voy a pedir a Karin una cita ¿qué te parece?_

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE HA **__**NICOLE WEASLEY CULLEN**_

_**GRACIAS HA ELLA QUE ME PERMITIO ASER UNA ADAPTACION AL SASUSAKU **_

_**NO SOY BUENA PARA ESO DE LA ADAPTACION PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **_

_**Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME MANDARAN REVIW PARA MEJORAR EL FIC OK BYE Y CUIDENSE.**_


	2. ¿Olvidar?

**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS.**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Olvidar?**

**Sakura POV**

A la hora del almuerzo, me mantuve picando mi comida con el tenedor sin comer nada. Definitivamente había perdido el apetito desde que Sasuke me dio ese papel y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

-¿Sakura? ¿Te sientes bien?.- me preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, es solo que no tengo hambre.-

-A mí no me engañas Sakura ¿qué sucede? No me digas que otra vez tiene que ver con mi hermano.-Hinata, mi mejor amiga, era la única que sabía de mi amor por Sasuke y también sabía lo mucho que me dolía la situación con Karin.

No le contesté. Solo saqué el trozo de papel de mi pantalón y se lo di, rápidamente lo leyó y después dijo:

-Ah… ya veo.- lo volvió a doblar.- ¿Y no le contestaste nada?.- negué con la cabeza y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo más, llegaron los demás:

-Hola chicas.- dijo Temari sentándose a nuestro lado. Itachi y Naruto tomaron los lugares de enfrente y después Itachi preguntó:

-¿Y Sasuke?.-

-No lo sé.- contesté con sinceridad.

-Yo lo vi en el pasillo platicando con Karin.- añadió Temari.- Tal vez finalmente se armé de valor para invitarla a salir.- no sabía la razón que tenía

-Hablando del rey de roma.- dijo Naruto viendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Seguí su mirada y efectivamente, ahí estaba Sasuke, luciendo tan glorioso como siempre, se acercó a nosotros y logré notar la gran sonrisa que traía en su rostro.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?.- preguntó Temari mientras Sasuke se sentaba.

-No lo van creer.- sonrió aún más.-Invité a Karin a salir y aceptó.- sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ante sus palabras.-Tenía planeado hacerlo en la salida, pero me la encontré en el pasillo y pensé "es ahora o nunca".-

-Me alegro por ti Sasuke.- dijo Temari.-Ves. Te dije que no se iba a negar.- Claro que no se iba a negar, hubiera tenido que estar loca si lo hiciera y en parte me habría gustado que fuera así.

-Parece que nuestro Sasukito finalmente tendrá novia.- comentó Itachi palmeando la espalda de Sasuke.

-Ojala.- dijo con simpleza, sorprendiéndonos a todos por no haberse enojado debido a la palabra Sasukito.

-Wow, esto es histórico, Sasukito por primera vez no se enojo por llamarlo así, creo que el apocalipsis está cerca.-

-Cállate Itachi, estoy segura que es por Karin. ¿No es así Sasuke?.- preguntó Temari.

-Eso creo.- sus ojos eran tan soñadores, que de nuevo sentí ganas de llorar.- aún no puedo creer que haya aceptado. Ella es tan perfecta…- mientras los demás se reían por su comentario, yo estaba segura que mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo y sabía que si no salía de ahí, todos se darían cuenta de mi estado. Rápidamente me puse de pie, pero al parecer ya era tarde, porque Sasuke me miraba con preocupación y dijo:

-Sakura ¿estás bien?.-

-Sí, es solo que….me duele un poco el estomago. Necesito ir al baño.- y salí de allí sin decir nada más. Cuando atravesé las puertas de la cafetería, corrí a toda velocidad al baño y una vez allí, me metí en uno de los cubículos, cerré la puerta y me senté finalmente dejando escapar con fuerza las lágrimas que me había guardado desde la mañana.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de que alguien más entrara al baño y preguntará:

-¿Sakura?.- era Hinata -Sé que estas aquí, conozco bien tu escondite. No me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza del cubículo donde estés.- sabía que no podía discutir con ella, así que después de unos segundos, me levanté y salí lentamente de donde estaba.

Hinata de inmediato me abrazó dejándome llorar en su hombro por un momento. Después de calmarme un poco, se separó de mí diciendo:

-Sakura, esto no puede seguir así, te estás lastimando demasiado por mi hermano y lo peor es que ni siquiera él se da cuenta de lo mucho que te daña.-

-Lo…siento,…no…puedo…evitarlo.- dije con voz entrecortada

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!.- me asustó su tono.

-¿Pero…cómo?.-

-Olvidándolo Sakura, tienes que olvidarlo. Creo que ya esperaste el tiempo suficiente por él.- su proposición era imposible de realizar para mí.

-No creo que yo pueda…- comencé a decir, pero no me dejo terminar.

-¡Claro que puedes y lo harás!. Tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida. No te puedes quedar sentada esperando una simple ilusión que tal vez nunca se cumpla.- analice sus palabras por un momento mientras añadía:

-Tú no te mereces esto Sakura. Simplemente no te lo mereces.- me quedé callada, sabía que ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero tenía miedo… miedo a olvidar el amor, el significado de él, aunque no fuera correspondido.

-No lo sé.-

-Piénsalo Sakura, por favor. Por qué ¿qué pasará el día en que Sasuke decida casarse? Ehh.. si te soy sincera, la verdad no quiero ni imaginarlo.- ni yo tampoco, eso era demasiado para mí.

-Bien, lo haré, lo voy a considerar.-

-Gracias porque ¿sabes? De verdad extraño a la Sakura que siempre estaba sonriente y alegre como yo.- ¿tan alegra como ella? Imposible.- Mmm…bueno a lo mejor no tanto.- dijo como si hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo y eso me hizo reír.

-Vaya, por lo menos te hice reír.- su sonrisa se amplió.- Y ahora que luces un poco mejor, será mejor que regresemos a clases.- simplemente asentí y después la seguí hacia la puerta.

El día transcurrió con rapidez, pues mi mente se mantuvo ocupada considerando la propuesta de Hinata. Por una parte, yo quería olvidar a Sasuke, porque sabía que si lo hacía, podría volver a sonreír por sinceridad y no por deber, podría ver a Sasuke ser feliz con alguien más sin sentir un dolor en el pecho y además ser feliz yo también.

Pero… la otra parte me gritaba que no podía dejarlo ir, que él era todo lo que necesitaba y tenía que luchar por él. ¿Luchar?... si claro, aunque lo intentara, sabía que la guerra ya la tenía perdida, pues nunca podría competir con alguien "tan perfecta" como Karin.

Mientras estaba sentada en mi cama, vi la foto que tenía en mi buro donde aparecíamos Sasuke y yo en mi cumpleaños de 9 años. Recordaba bien ese día, pues fue cuando me di cuenta que él me gustaba más que como amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos más, cuando de repente, mi decisión estaba tomada. Agarré la fotografía de su lugar y lentamente abrí uno de los cajones, donde lo coloqué y con fuerza lo cerré. Me paré de mi cama y tomé mi celular, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcar, comenzó a sonar y vi que era Hinata quien hablaba.

-Hola Hinata, estaba a punto de marcarte.-

-Lo sé, por eso te llamé, quise ahorrarte un poco de trabajo.- Hinata a veces era muy extraña.

-¿En serio?.-

-Sí.- de verdad muy extraña.- Pero eso no importa, dime ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?.- recordé entonces el motivo por el que le había hablando. Tome un fuerte bocado de aire antes de decir las palabras que marcarían el inició de mi nueva yo:

-Que ya tomé una decisión. Yo…ya no quiero llorar más por él.-

-¿Entonces…?.-

-Decidí que es hora de olvidarlo, borrarlo de mi corazón para siempre.-

_**Espero que les haya gustado.... Trataré de no tardar mucho con el que sigue.**_


	3. Sai

**Sentimientos Verdaderos.**

**Capitulo 3 : Sai**

**Sakura POV**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté sintiéndome un poco mejor de lo que había estado en semanas, pues me mantuve pensando en que con ayuda de Hinata, hoy comenzaría el inicio de una nueva yo que no sufriría más por el amor no correspondido.

Mientras esperaba por Sasuke, también pensé en que hoy sería el último día que él me llevaría a la escuela, porque a partir de esta tarde, mi camioneta estaría completamente arreglada y ya no necesitaria más de él.

Cuando finalmente escuché su claxon sonar, salí de la casa completamente decidida a que hoy Sasuke no me afectaría en absoluto.

- Hola Saskura ¿cómo sigues del estomago?.- me preguntó en cuanto me subí al auto.

-Mejor, gracias.- le sonreí débilmente y él simplemente me devolvió la sonrisa causando que mi corazón latiera furiosamente en mi pecho.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la escuela, estuve en silencio viendo el paisaje mientras él me platicaba sobre sus planes para la cita que hoy tenía con Karin. Intenté que no me afectara lo que decía, pero fue inútil y entonces me pregunté si realmente lograría mi objetivo de olvidarlo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, como aún era temprano, nos quedamos en el auto y de repente, él me preguntó preocupado:

-Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Segura que te sientes mejor del estomago?.-

-Sí, segura ¿por qué lo preguntas?.-

-Es que… estas muy seria conmigo ¿acaso te molestaste porque no voy a poder acompañarte a recoger tu coche o…?.-

-No, no es eso.- contesté.-Es solo que…- no podía decirle la verdad

-¿Qué?.-

-Nada, olvídalo, no es nada importante.- mire de nuevo por la ventana, hasta que sentí su mano en mi barbilla y movió mi cara para verlo a los ojos

-Lo que te tenga así, claro que es importante.- me dijo con suavidad mientras yo miraba esos ojos que tanto amaba….

_¡No!_ Me grité a mí misma. No podía seguir amándolo cuando él no lo hacía, me había prometido que lo olvidaría y mira lo que estoy haciendo.

De manera un poco brusca, me zafe de su mano y su mirada, abrí la puerta del coche y le dije:

-Será mejor que vaya entrando a clase, no quiero que se me haga tarde.-

-Pero si todavía faltan 15 minutos.- comentó sorprendido por mis movimientos.

-De todos modos, me iré adelantando.- y salí del auto sin esperar respuesta de él.

Camine rápidamente hacia el edificio y mi salón, hasta que de repente, alguien me detuvo por el brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- era Hinata.

-¿Al salón de Cálculo?.-

-No Sakura, tú tienes que ir a Literatura ahora.- la miré extrañada y ella agregó después de suspirar.-Ayer cuando me hablaste, hice unos arreglos para hacer que te cambiaran el horario.- sacó una hoja de su mochila y me la dio.-Ahora este será el nuevo orden de tus clases.-

-Pero no entiendo ¿por qué el cambio?.-

-Sakura, la mayoría de las clases que tenías, las compartías con Sasuke y si tenemos la intención de que lo olvides, necesitas alejarte un poco de él.- lo pensé por un momento

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.-

-Siempre la tengo.- sonrió y miró su reloj antes de agregar.-Bueno, ahora que ya sabes a que salón ir, te dejo para que no se te haga tarde.-me abrazó y con eso se fue.

Al transcurrir el día, me sorprendió lo relajada y concentrada que estuve en las clases a pesar de que Sasuke no estuviera en ellas y me pregunté lo que él pensaría sobre mi ausencia en las otras clases.

A la hora del almuerzo, cuando Hinata y yo caminábamos hacia la cafetería, ella comenzó a intentar convencerme de tener una cita con alguien.

-¿Qué te parece Gara? - dijo mirando a su dirección

-Urgg…no.-

-¿Eriol?.-

-¡No!.-

-¿Lee?.-

-¡Definitivamente no Hinata!.- ¿Cómo podía salir con ellos, cuando nadie podía compararse ni un poco con Sasuke?

-Sakura, es necesario que tengas alguna cita con algún chico.- me regaño.-Sino ¿Cómo quieres que tengamos algún avance?.-

-¿Avance de qué?.- preguntó Sasuke detrás de nosotras.

-Ehh…- yo no sabía que decirle y afortunadamente Hinata le contestó por mí

-De un experimento que estamos haciendo.-

-¿Experimento? ¿Sobre qué?.- parecía confundido

-Lo siento, no te lo podemos decir, es un secreto.-

-¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con que no entraras a clases?.- me preguntó ignorando a Hinata.

-Yo sí entre a clases.- protesté.-Hinata solo me cambio el horario.-

-¿Le cambiaste el horario?.- volvió a dirigirse a Hinata.

-Sí, pero como te dije antes, es un asunto secreto.- dijo con firmeza.-Ahora vamos a la cafetería si queremos alcanzar algo de comer.- jalo mi brazo y el de Sasuke mientras comenzó a dirigirse a la cafetería.

Por suerte, Sasuke no volvió a mencionar nada sobre el cambio de horario durante el almuerzo y como las siguientes clases trascurrieron con rapidez, antes de darme cuenta, ya era hora de salir. Mientras me dirigia hacia el estacionamiento, vi a Sasuke en la entrada y decidí despedirme de él.

-Adiós Sasuke.- tome un poco de fuerza para agregar sin llorar.-Suerte en tu cita con Karin.-

-Gracias Sakura.- me sonrió.- De verdad lamento no poder llevarte a…-

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpí.-Lo entiendo a la perfección.- asintió y al ver que estaba nervioso, le dije:

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.- fue muy duro de decir para mi

-Gracias.- susurró.-De verdad eso espero.-

-Confía en mí.- le sonreí para darle confianza y después agregué.-Nos vemos mañana.- camine hacia el coche de Hinata, hasta que lo escuché decir:

-¿Sakura?.- regresé mi atención a él

-¿Si?.-

-Espero que todo eso de cambiar tu horario no dure mucho.- comentó.-Yo….de verdad te extrañe hoy en las clases.- sentí como si en ese momento hubiera mariposas en mi estomago, hasta que me recordé a mi misma que él solo me había extrañado porque era su amiga.

-Yo también te extrañe Sasuke.- dije en voz baja y seguí con mi camino.

Después de eso, Hinata y yo nos fuimos a la Push. Al llegar, baje del coche y toqué la puerta hasta que uno de mis mejores amigos y mecánico personal me abrió.

-Hola Sakura.-

-Hola Sai.- le sonreí.-¿Cómo estás?.-

-Muy bien gracias.-me sonrío y añadió.-Me imagino que vienes por tu camioneta ¿verdad?.- solo asentí emocionada, causando que él se riera.

-Bien, déjame ir a sacarlo del garaje.- y con eso se fue.

-¿Así que ese es Sai Black?.- preguntó Hinata cuando llegó a mi lado.-No está nada mal.-

-¡Hinata!.-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.-

-Recuerda que tú ya tienes novio.- le recalqué

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Naruto es el único para mí.- rodeé mis ojos.-Yo simplemente establecí un hecho ¿sabes?.- no le contesté y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo más, Sai regresó con mi camioneta ya arreglada.

-Listo, aquí está tu camioneta sana y salva.- dijo él después de bajarse del auto y darme las llaves.

-Gracias Sai, no sé como agradecerte por hacer esto otra vez.- por supuesto que esta no era la primera vez que la camioneta se descomponía y que él me la arreglaba sin cobrarme nada.

-Como te he dicho las otras veces, no hay nada que agradecer. Al contrario, ya sabes que a mí me encanta hacer esto por ti.-no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente por eso

-Sai, déjame presentarte a mi amiga Hinata.- la señale a mi lado

-Mucho gusto Hinata.- él levantó su mano para saludarla

-Hola Sai-kun, es un placer conocerte finalmente.- tomó su mano.-¿Te importa mucho si te llamo Solo Sai?.-

-No, para nada, de hecho mi papá me dice así.-

-Bien Sai, ahora que ya nos conocemos, quiero decirte que yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura en que ella necesita pagarte de alguna forma.- ¡¿Qué?! Me quede sin habla, pues simplemente no podía creer lo que Hinata acababa de decir.-Pero como sé que no vas a aceptar dinero, yo tengo una idea en la cual los dos van a salir muy satisfechos.- los dos la miramos expectantes.

-¿Por qué no llevas a Sakura a cenar a algún lugar ahorita y dejas que ella pague por los dos?.-aunque me agradaba un poco esa idea, yo sabía que ella lo decía para yo tuviera alguna clase de cita y me aliviaba saber que Sai se negaría sin dudar…

-Mmm…me agrada la idea.- o eso creía yo.-¿Y a ti Sakura?.-

-Yo…-aún no recuperaba la voz.

-Le encanta.- dijo Hinat y yo prácticamente la asesiné con la mirada.

-Listo.-agregó con emoción en su voz.- ahora que ya está todo arreglado, será mejor que yo me vaya.-

-¿No nos vas a acompañar?.-- preguntó amablemente Sai.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo porque…. le prometí a mi mamá que….llegaría temprano a la casa.- sí claro…-De todas maneras gracias por incluirme, me di mucho gusto conocerte Sai .- se acercó a él, le dio un rápido abrazo y después me dio otro a mí mientras susurró a mi oído.- Diviértete y no pienses en mi hermano.- me soltó.-Mañana te hablo.- y con eso se fue.

-Eso fue extraño.- dijo Sai una vez que Hinata estuvo fuera de nuestra vista.

-Sí, lo fue.-

-¿Ella siempre es así?.-

-Lamentablemente.- contesté y los dos nos reímos por mi respuesta.

-Sakura ¿si quieres ir a cenar conmigo o no?.- preguntó nervioso y se rascó la cabeza

-Sí, pero solo si me dejas pagar a mí.-

-Ese era el trato ¿no?.- sonrió y yo solo asentí.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos en el Golf o en tu camioneta?.-¿de verdad preguntó eso?

-¿Tú qué crees?.-levante una ceja y después de reírse, él solo tomo mi mano y nos llevó a mi camioneta.

Deje que manejara porque insistió en quererme llevar a un lugar nuevo en la ciudad y aunque yo sabía que Hinata era la culpable de todo esto, no me sentí molesta con ella, porque yo de verdad me sentía muy cómoda con Sai y pensé que esto era mucho mejor que una cita con Lee o Eriol.

El viaje duró aproximadamente 15 minutos y cuando llegamos, él dijo:

-¿Qué te parece?.- miré hacia el restaurante y me sorprendió ver que el lugar de verdad era muy bonito. Tenía un toque acogedor y las luces que lo rodeaban le daban bastante vida.

-Es muy lindo.- dije sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

-Espera a que pruebes la comida.- comentó y los dos bajamos de la camioneta.

Cuando estabamos a punto de llegar a la puerta, algo en el estacionamiento llamó mi atención y me quede sorprendida al darme cuenta que el Volvo de Sasuke estaba allí….

_**O no...esto no es bueno jeje :D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capi....**_


	4. Ayuda Extra

**SENTIMIENTOS VERDADEROS.**

**Capitulo 4 : Ayuda extra.**

**Sakura POV**

En cuanto entramos al restaurante, yo inmediatamente busque a Sasuke con la mirada y cuando finalmente lo encontré, desee no haberlo hecho, pues él se encontraba sentado en una mesa cerca de la esquina, platicando felizmente con Karin con sus ojos llenos de brillo.

-¿Dónde te quieres sentar Sakura?.- preguntó Sai a mi lado.

-Ehh….- mire el resto del lugar y busqué la mesa que estuviera lo más alejada de Sauke y Karin .-allí.-señale finalmente.

-Buena elección.- comentó antes de tomar mi mano y guiarnos hacia la mesa.

Después de sentarnos, una mesera se acercó a nosotros para darnos el menú y dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Izbeth y yo los atenderé esta tarde. ¿Desean algo de tomar?.-

Sai me miró para que yo pidiera primero.-Sí, a mí tráigame una Coca-Cola.- dije simplemente.

-¿Y a usted?.-

-Lo mismo.-

-En un momento se las traigo.- y con eso se fue.

Yo me dedique a mirar mis manos entrelazadas en mi regazo sin decir nada por un rato, hasta que Sai rompió el silencio.

-Sakura ¿qué sucede?.-

-Nada.- contesté en voz baja pero firme

-Sakura, mírame.- lo hice.-Te conozco muy bien y yo sé que algo te pasa, a mi no me puedes engañar.- abrí mi boca para decir algo, cuando de repente escuché a alguien a mis espaldas decir:

-¿Sakura?.- de inmediato reconocí la voz y me volteé lentamente para encontrarme con la mirada de Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó sorprendido mientras me ponía de pie

-Sai me invito a cenar.-

-¿Sai? …¿Tú amigo de La Push?.-

-Sí, él. Déjame presentártelo.- le hice señas a Sai para que se acercara y cuando lo hizo, dije:

-Sasuke, él es Sai. Sai te presento a mi….amigo Sasuke.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Sai levantando la mano y Sasuke la estrecho con fuerza.

-Igual.-

-¿Y cómo va tu cita?.-le pregunté cuando se soltaron.

-Muy bien, gracias.-sonrió.-Karin es genial.-

-Que…que bueno escuchar eso.- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que la mesera llegara con nuestras bebidas y Sasuke dijera:

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya para dejarlos comer.- miró a Sai y después a mi -Nos vemos mañana Sakura.- y camino a su mesa.

-Disculpen.- dijo la mesera que acababa de poner las bebidas sobre la mesa.-¿Están listos para ordenar o necesitan más tiempo?.-

-¿Podría darnos 5 minutos?.- preguntó Sai.

-Por supuesto.- se fue y cuando estaba a punto de sentarme para ver el menú, Sai me detuvo por el brazo y yo solo lo miré confundida.

-¿Es por él verdad?.-

-¿Qué?.- no entendía

-Por eso estabas así hace rato.- su rostro parecía triste.- Tú…. Tú lo quieres, lo note en tu mirada.-

-Yo…-suspiré.-sí, así es, pero…- otra vez sentí ganas de llorar y me odie a mi misma por sentirme así.

Al parecer, Sai también se dio cuenta de eso, porque de inmediato me abrazó y susurró:

-No Sakura, no tienes que explicarme nada – me miró.-¿Quieres irte de aquí?.- lo pensé por un momento

-No Sai, hay que quedarnos.-

-¿Segura?.-

-Sí.- me separe de su abrazo.-No puedo dejar que él siga afectándome así.- miré hacia donde estaba Sasuke y noté que él nos miraba fijamente, lo que me extraño mucho.

Sin decir nada más, nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa y después de pedir nuestras órdenes, le pregunté a Sai sobre sus amigos y familia para iniciar una conversación con él y así tratar de no pensar en la presencia de Karin y Sasuke en el lugar.

Para mi sorpresa, logré con éxito mi objetivo, pues al poco tiempo que comenzamos a platicar, ya ni siquiera pensaba en ellos y hasta Sai y yo comenzamos a bromear como siempre lo hacíamos cuando estábamos solos.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?.- preguntó cuando terminó de comer y notó que yo no me termine mi comida.

-No, ya me llene.- le pase mi plato y entonces me surgió una duda

-¿Acaso tú nunca te llenas?.- yo sabía que él siempre se la pasaba comiendo, aunque fuera algo pequeño.

-Pues…- dio un sorbo a su bebida.- parece que no.- se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías moderarte un poco.- le comenté.-Tanta comida te hará engordar.-

Él solo se rió y dijo:

-Sakura, a mi edad es normal que los hombres comamos mucho, nos sirve para crecer.-

-En ese caso, con más razón deberías dejar de comer.- le dije en broma - Tú ya no necesitas crecer más.- eso era cierto y no pude evitar reírme fuertemente de mi propio comentario. La verdad era que no recordaba haberme reído así desde…

-¿Sasuke estas bien?.- escuché a Karin preguntar y cuando volteé a ver hacia su mesa, note que por un segundo, Sasuke nos veía con sus ojos un poco entrecerrados antes de volver su atención a Karin y decir:

-Sí….¿Lista para irnos?.-se puso de pie seguido por Karin , quien asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, antes de tomar a Sasuke por el brazo y caminar hacia la salida. Él como siempre, le abrió la puerta primero y cuando estaba a punto de salir, dio una última mirada hacia donde nosotros estábamos y yo simplemente regrese mi atención a Sai.

-¿Ya se fueron?.-

-Sí…- susurré mientras sentía como mi pecho comenzaba a doler de nuevo.-¿Te falta mucho para acabar?.-

-No…- tomo un último bocado.- de hecho ya termine.-

Después de eso, Sai solo pidió la cuenta y salimos del restaurante sin que yo dijera ni una sola palabra, pues me encontraba muy concentrada tratando de borrar la agonía en mi pecho, además de que me debatía a mi misma sobre si debería desahogarme con Sai sobre todo esto o no.

Cuando ya íbamos camino a casa de Sai, fue cuando finalmente tome mi decisión y decidí contarle todo a él.

-¿Sai?.-

-¿Sí?.- respondió sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Yo… quiero explicarte…sobre…mis sentimientos por Sasuke.-

-Sakura, ya te dije que no tienes que…-

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y me gustaría que lo supieras.- lo miré.-Tal vez hasta podrías darme tu opinión sobre todo esto.- él solo se quedo callado, dándome a entender que prosiguiera.

Le conté todo, desde cuando Sasuke y yo nos hicimos amigos, como me enamore de él, hasta la parte en que Karin llegó a Forks y como eso me destrozo. Sai solo se mantuvo callado mientras hablaba y cuando termine, dijo:

-Sakura, lamento escuchar eso- tomo mi mano con la que tenía libre antes de agregar con un tono más agresivo.-Ahora de verdad odio a ese tipo por hacerte sufrir así. Nunca creí que alguien fuera tan imbécil para no darse cuenta cuando una maravilla esta frente a él.- lucía frustrado.- Pero ¿sabes? Me alegra que Hinata quiera ayudarte a olvidarlo.-

-¿Entonces tú crees que está bien lo que intentó hacer?.-

-¡Por supuesto! Ya esperaste bastante tiempo por él, ya es hora de que sigas adelante- reí levemente al recordar a Hinata diciendo casi las mismas palabras.

-Qué curioso, Hinata dijo algo similar.-

-Es que esa es la verdad Sakura.- dijo en voz baja y entonces llegamos a su casa.

Se estaciono cerca del garaje y me miró a los ojos diciéndome.- Gracias por haber confiado en mi Sakura.-

-De nada.-

-Antes de irme, yo…quiero preguntarte algo.- tomo aire.-Quiero saber si me dejarías… bueno…ayudarte también… a… olvidarlo.-

-¿De verdad quieres ayudarme en eso?.- le pregunté sorprendida.

-Si.-

-¿Pero como…?-

-No lo sé, tal vez si… pasamos más tiempo juntos en las tardes ya no pensarías tanto en él.-

-Tal vez.- lo pensé y simplemente le sonreí….

-Bueno…- dijo él mientras abría la puerta.-ya no te entretengo más. Otra vez gracias por todo Sakura, me la pase muy bien hoy.- se bajo del auto.-Si Jiraya te regaña por llegar tarde, le dices que todo fue mi culpa.- me sonrió y cuando me pase al lado del conductor, preguntó.-¿Te importaría mucho si el viernes voy a tu casa?.-

-No, para nada.-

-Bien, en ese caso, nos vemos el viernes.- su sonrisa creció y después de despedirse con la mano, cerró la puerta.

_**¿Creen que Sasuke ya empezo a sentir celos? o ¿solo ve a Sakura como amiga?**_

_**Y ¿qué pasara con Sai ?**_

_**Me gustaria saber sus opiniones sobre esto .... :D**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por leer. **_


	5. Nuevo Look

**Verdaderos Sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 5 : Nuevo Look**

**SAKURA POV**

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Karin, Sasuke?.- le preguntó Hinata durante el almuerzo.

-Muy bien, ella fue…fue…- sonrió y Itachi le palmeo la espalda mientras decía:

-Sé lo que quieres decir hermanito.- dejo su brazo sobre sus hombros.-Y dime ¿la besaste?.- yo de inmediato me tense.

-No.- susurró, causando que me relajara.

-¿Por qué no hermano? Ya es hora de que beses a alguien.- Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

-Por que a diferencia de ti, él no es de los que besan en la primera cita.-

-Bueno, pero por lo menos yo sí he besado gente.- le contestó y Temari le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Tú solo tienes derecho de besarme a mi ¿entendiste?.-

-Sí, cariño.- dijo Itachi como niño regañado causando que todos en la mesa nos riéramos.

-Suficiente de mis hermanos.- comentó Hinata mientras nos calmábamos.-Yo lo que quiero saber es sobre la cita de Sakura.- dio saltitos en su lugar.

-¿Sakura también tuvo una cita?.- preguntó incrédulo Itachi.-¿Con quién?.-

-Con Sai Black.- contestó rápidamente Hinata.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Sakura?.- esta vez preguntó Rose

-Momento.- levante mis manos.-Yo no tuve ninguna cita con nadie. Sai y yo solo somos amigos.-

-Sí claro.- dijo Hinata con un poco de sarcasmo.- Tal vez para ti no fue una cita, pero para él definitivamente lo fue.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

-Sakura, es obvio que él se muere por ti. Te trata como toda una princesa y además de que te mira con ese brillo en sus ojos que…- de repente se escuchó como algo se cayó en el piso y se rompió.

Cuando desvié mi atención de Hinata para ver lo que había ocurrido, me quede sorprendida al darme cuenta de que Sasuke había sido quien había tirado accidentalmente un embase de vidrio al suelo. Por lo general, él era quien tenía los mejores reflejos en el grupo y era rarísimo que se le cayera algo.

-Lo siento.- dijo Sasuke sin sonreír y se paró.-Iré por una escoba.- se dirigió al cuarto del conserje.

-Eso fue extraño.- comentó Temari.-Él nunca tira nada.-

-Lo sé, y ahora está molesto.- estableció Naruto.-Realmente molesto.- hubo un poco de silencio, antes de que Hinata jalara un poco mi brazo para que regresara mi atención a ella

-Sakura, regresando al tema de Sai.- dijo ignorando la situación.-¿De verdad no te gusta ni aunque sea un poquito?.-

-Pu…Pues…yo…él es guapo.- dije sin pensar

-¡Sí!.- gritó Hinata.- por lo menos eso es algo.-

-¿Y cuándo vas a volver a verlo?.- preguntó Temari también emocionada

-Pues me dijo que vendría mañana a mi casa.-

-En ese caso.- dijo Hinata.-Hoy tienes que ir a mi casa para hacerte unos arreglos.-

-¿Arreglos?.-

-Sí, ya sabes, darle forma a tu cabello, probarte nueva ropa, maquillaje…-

-O no Hinata…eso si que no.-

-Anda ¿por favor?.- puso la cara con la cual sabía que no me podía negar.

-Bien…-dije a regañadientes.

-¿Yo también puedo ir?.- le preguntó Temari.

-¡Claro! Recuerda que tus consejos de moda y maquillaje siempre son necesarios.- yo solo rodeé mis ojos y Itachi comentó:

-Yo lo que aún no puedo creer, es que Sakura ya tenga novio.- se limpio los ojos como si llorara.-El tiempo de verdad pasa rápido.-

-Que él no es mi novio, ya se los dije.- dije frustrada antes de pararme de la mesa y decir: -¿Saben qué? Ya me voy a mi salón, luego los veo.- y con eso me salí de la cafetería, no sin antes cruzarme con Sasuke en el camino y notar que él aún lucía molesto.

Al terminar las clases, tanto Temari como yo, nos fuimos a casa de Hinata como habíamos quedado y en cuanto llegamos, Hinata de inmediato nos llevo a su cuarto y sacó todo su material de estética.

-Bien, primero comenzaremos con tu cabello.- vio a Temari y le dijo-Temari, que te parece si…- la verdad es que como yo no quería escuchar su plática sobre lo que le harían a mi cabello, solo mire el hermoso bosque que se veía por la ventana, hasta que finalmente parecieron decidirse y se pusieron a trabajar conmigo.

Cuando terminaron con eso, tanto Hinata como Temari sacaron varias prendas de ropa del closet y las colocaron en la cama. Durante varias horas, ellas me mantuvieron probándome distinta ropa como si fuera alguna clase de muñeca y hasta intentaron que me pusiera una minifalda roja.

-No me voy a poner eso Hinata.-

-¿Por qué no? Te verías genial.-

-Hinata, tú sabes que yo ni siquiera me pongo faldas que tienen un largo normal y ¿esperas de verdad que use eso?.- ella solo suspiró derrotada y susurró para si misma.

-Tan terca como siempre.- dejo la minifalda en la cama y tomo una blusa azul con unos shorts que combinaban.-Esta bien, pruébate esto.- al parecer, ella se dio cuenta de que también iba a protestarle por los shorts porque agregó.-Es esto o la minifalda, tú decides.-¿Y luego decía que yo era la terca?

Le quite los shorts y la blusa de la mano y después de cambiarme, las dos decidieron que se veían perfectos en mi e insistieron en que me los pusiera al día siguiente para la escuela.

-No.-

-Por favor Sakura, si te pones eso mañana, tendrás a todos los chicos de la escuela a tus pies.-

-Pero…-

-Confía en nosotras Sakura.- intervino Temari.-De verdad te ves estupenda vestida así.- lo pensé un momento.

-Lo hare con una sola condición.- establecí.-Que no me obliguen a ir de compras con ustedes por lo que resta del año escolar.-

-No, Sakura…- comenzó a decir Hinata pero Temari la interrumpió

-Hecho.- sonrió y después agregó.-Ahora seguimos con mi parte favorita….el maquillaje.-

Tuvieron que pasar casi 2 horas de maquillaje para que finalmente terminaran de arreglarme y cuando lo hicieron, sentí un gran alivio dentro de mí.

-Listo, quedaste perfecta.- dijo Hinata y yo me pare de mi silla para ir a verme en el espejo.

Al ver mi reflejo, me quede sin palabras al darme cuenta de lo bien que me veía. De verdad, nunca creí que eso pudiera ser posible…

-¿Qué te parece?.- preguntó Hinata detrás de mí.-¿Te gusto?.-

-Sí…- susurré.-luzco…-

-Totalmente grandiosa, lo sé.- comentó y en eso escuchamos a Itachi gritar desde abajo:

-¡Niñas, es hora de cenar!.-

Hinata de inmediato miró su cuarto que estaba todo desordenado y dijo.- Vamos a comer, después arreglo esto.-

Salimos del cuarto, bajamos las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al comedor, Hinata me detuvo diciendo:

-Espera aquí.- la mire confundida.-Tú solo hazme caso y no entres hasta que yo te diga.- y entró al comedor.

Aunque yo no podía ver nada, alcance a escuchar cuando Hinata dijo: -Chicos, después de un día arduo de trabajo, Temari y yo tenemos el placer de presentarles…a una nueva Sakura.- no podía creer que Hinata hiciera eso, si de por si me era muy difícil estar vestida así.

-Sakura, ya puedes pasar.- agregó Hinata y yo lentamente entre al comedor con la mirada abajo debido a la vergüenza. Sentí la mirada de todos en mí y mientras caminaba hacia la silla que estaba vacía en la mesa, Itachi comentó:

- Sasuke, Sakura se ve igual con la boca cerrada que con la boca abierta ¿sabes?.- al instante, volteé a ver a Sasuke y efectivamente, él estaba viéndome con los ojos totalmente dilatados y tenía la boca abierta.

Cuando se comenzaron a escuchar varias risas en el lugar, él de inmediato cerró la boca y sacudió levemente su cabeza antes de poner su atención en la comida sin decir nada. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso y de nuevo sentí algunas mariposas moverse en mi estomago.

-Saku, te ves muy linda con tu nueva imagen.- dijo Itachi cuando me senté en la silla.

-Gracias Itachi.- use un tono bajo y después de eso, comencé a comer.

Durante toda la cena, sentí como algunas miradas se mantuvieron en mí, pero no quise voltear a ver quiénes eran por la pena.

En cuanto termine de comer, como ya era tarde, me despedí de todos para poder irme a mi casa y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada, Sasuke me alcanzó y dijo:

-Sakura, espera.-

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke ?.-

-Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero decirte.-

-Dime.-

-Yo…-parecía nervioso.- pienso que deberías tener cuidado con ese tal Sai.-

-¿Sai?.-

-Sé que él es tu amigo y todo, pero hay algo de él que me molesta bastante.- no me esperaba eso en absoluto.

-Pero Sasuke, tú solo lo has visto una vez.- dije confundida

-Sí, lo sé, pero…- comenzó a decir, hasta que Itachi le gritó desde la cocina:

-¡Sasukito, tú novia te habla por teléfono!.- Sasuke solo suspiró y me dijo:

-Solo cuídate ¿sí? Te lo pido como amigo.-

-Lo hare Sasuke, aunque siento que exageras.- le sonreí -Nos vemos mañana.- abrí la puerta y al salir de la casa, agregó:

-¿Sakura?.- lo miré –De verdad luces muy hermosa esta noche.-

-Gracias.- me sonroje y solo seguí con mi camino.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.... **_


	6. Duda

**Verdaderos Sentimientos.**

**Capitulo: Duda**

**Sakura POV**

_No puedo que haya aceptado hacer esto…_ me decía a mi misma mientras salía de la camioneta y caminaba hacia la escuela. Una cosa era estar vestida así frente a mis amigos, pero otra muy diferente era que me vieran así todos los de la escuela.

En cuanto comencé a sentir las miradas en mí, acelere mi paso para entrar al edificio y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, varios chavos comenzaron a chiflarme y yo solo me sonroje de vergüenza y enojo. Yo realmente odiaba cualquier tipo de atención dirigida hacia mí y definitivamente iba a matar a Hinata y Temari por esto.

Durante todas las clases, yo solo intente ignorar al resto de mis compañeros, pero eso fue imposible de lograr, porque tanto Gara como Eriol se mantuvieron hablándome aunque yo no les contestara nada. Afortunadamente, para la hora del almuerzo, logré librarme de ellos, pero mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, Lee se puso frente a mí y dijo:

-Hola Sakura ¿adónde vas?.-

-¿A la cafetería?.- contesté como si fuera una pregunta

-¿En serio? Yo también voy para allá.- levanté una ceja y noté como su mirada comenzó a recorrerme de pies a cabeza.-Oye Sakura, me preguntaba si tú quisieras…-mantuvo su mirada en mi cuerpo.- Salir conmigo en la tarde si no tienes nada que hacer.- aunque yo solo tenía ganas de gritarle de cosas por la forma como me miraba, decidí contestarle de manera cortes:

-Perdón Lee, pero yo…-

-No va a ir.- dijo una voz firme y molesta detrás de mí.

-No te pregunté a ti, Uchiha.-

-Lo sé rock, pero eso es lo que Sakura te iba contestar.- me abrazó por los hombros y me miro.-¿Verdad?.- regrese mi atención a Lee

-Yo…lo siento Lee, pero ya tengo planes.-

-Mmm… que lastima…ya será para otra ocasión entonces…- dijo simplemente antes de volver a mirarme de cuerpo completo e irse.

-¿Qué se cree ese estúpido de Lee?.- escuché a Sasuke gruñir y luego me preguntó.- ¿Notaste como te miró?.-

-Sí, lo noté.- contesté sin importancia

-Me dan ganas de ir y…-

- Sasuke no vale la pena.- lo regañe.-Además ya sabemos cómo es Lee.-

É l solo suspiro frustrado y dijo: -Lo bueno fue que le inventaste esa excusa de que ya tenías planes.-

-Pero…yo sí tengo planes.- comenté confundida

-¿A sí?.-

-Sí, con Sai.- pareció como si sus ojos se oscurecieran cuando mencione el nombre de mi amigo.

-¿Sai? Pero creí que tendrías más cuidado con él.-

-Y lo tengo.- le expliqué.-pero él es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo conozco desde hace años Sasuke. Confía en mí.-

-Claro que confió en ti Sakura, pero en él no.- yo solo rodee mis ojos y le dije:

-Insisto en que exageras demasiado.-

-Yo solo intento protegerte.- cuando dijo eso mi corazón volvió a traicionarme latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

-Lo sé Sasuke, de verdad lo sé, pero ya quede con Sai y no pienso cancelarle.-

-Bien.- contestó Sasuke entre dientes.- Espero que sepas lo que haces.- ni siquiera le respondí y solo seguimos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería sin mencionar nada más.

Mientras comía y en las clases que siguieron, me mantuve pensando en la reacción de Sasuke hacia Sai. Era como si de verdad lo odiara cuando ni siquiera lo conocía en realidad y eso me extrañaba mucho porque él nunca era así. Entendía que él quisiera protegerme pues yo era su mejor amiga, pero esto era tan diferente a otras ocasiones en que él me había protegido… Tal vez solo era imaginación mía.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, tomé mi mochila, salí del salón en silencio y una vez más, tuve que soportar las miradas de todos mientras pasaba por los pasillos y salía al estacionamiento.

-Adiós primor.- escuché a uno de ellos decir mientras pasaba por su lado y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, el sonido de una moto me distrajo.

-¡Sai!.- oí a Hinata gritar.- Que sorpresa verte por aquí.- volteé a ver hacia donde ella estaba y efectivamente, ahí estaba Sai sobre su moto quitándose el casco.

-Hola Hinata ¿sabes donde esta Sakura?.- camine hacia ellos antes de que Hinata contestara y dije:

- Hola Sai ¿qué haces aquí?.- cuando me miró, noté que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

-¡Wow que bella estas! ¿Qué te hiciste?.-

-Fue cosa de Hinata .- me sonrojé.- pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.- agregué.

-Lo sé y respondiendo a lo anterior, quería darte una sorpresa.- me sonrió.-Sé que te había dicho que iba a llegar a tu casa pero como me desocupe temprano, decidí pasar por ti.-

-Ehh… Gracias Sai…pero, no creo que pueda irme contigo por que traigo la camioneta y…- Hinata me interrumpió

- Tú vete con él Sakura, yo me encargo de tu camioneta.-

-¿Pero cómo..?.-

-Tengo mis maneras.- lo pensé por un momento

-¿Estás segura?.-

-Sí.- miré a Sai y él solo me preguntó.

-Entonces ¿te vienes conmigo?.-

-Pues yo… si Hinata está segura…creo que si.- susurré antes de darle las llaves a Hinata y tomar el casco que Sai me ofrecía.

-¿No es peligroso verdad?.- él solo volvió a sonreírme

-Prometo que nada malo te va a pasar.-

Después de ponerme el casco, me subí con mucho cuidado a la moto, puse mis manos en la cintura de Sai y mientras él arrancaba el motor, lo escuché decir:

-Agárrate fuerte Sakura.- hice lo que me pidió y mientras salíamos del estacionamiento, alcancé a ver a Hinata despedirse de nosotros con la mano y también a Sasuke mirarnos fijamente a lo lejos.

Como yo nunca me había subido a una moto antes, todo fue completamente nuevo para mí: la velocidad, el viento en mi cara, el cabello despeinándose…. Absolutamente todo. Me gusto tanto la libertad que sentí en ese momento, que por poco y no me doy cuenta cuando pasamos de largo mi casa.

-¡Sai ¿adónde vamos?!.- le grité porque supe que no me oiría con el aire.

-¡Quiero enseñarte algo!.-

Manejo en dirección hacia La Push, pero en lugar de ir por la carretera, se adentro en el bosque hasta que llegar a una especie de acantilado.

-Aquí es.- dijo mientras paraba la moto.

Después de quitarme el casco, baje con mucho cuidado de la moto y caminé hacia la orilla para ver el hermoso paisaje del mar que tenía frente a mí.

-Es precioso Sai.-

-Creí que te gustaría.- se colocó a mi lado

-¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?.-

-Casi todos los sábados con mis amigos.- me sonrió.-Nos encanta estar aquí simplemente disfrutando del paisaje y nadando en el mar.-

-¿Y cómo bajan hasta allá?.- señale el fondo del acantilado.

-Pues… solo saltamos y ya.- de inmediato lo miré aterrada y pregunté:

-¿Us…ustedes saltan desde….desde aquí?.-

-Sí ¿por qué?.-

-Está muy alto.-

-¿Y?... eso es lo divertido Sakura.-

-Pero…- no terminé y solo miré hacia abajo hasta que sentí su mano elevar mi barbilla para verlo de frente.

-Digamos que yo soy de la idea, de que la vida sin riesgos no vale la pena.- me miro con determinación.-Pienso, que siempre es bueno arriesgase un poco para conocer las cosas.- acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y yo solo analice sus palabras por un momento.

-¿Así que saltar eh?.- dije al final.-Tal vez y un día me anime a hacerlo.-

-Cuando quieras.- sonrió.- pero solo avísame para acompañarte y enseñarte ¿sí?.- ni siquiera pude asentir porque en eso una voz a lo lejos, gritó:

-¡Sai amigo!.- me volteé y vi a un muchacho de tez morena y cabello oscuro acercarse hacia nosotros.

-¡Embry! ¿Qué haces por aquí?.-

-Vine a caminar un poco ¿y tú?.-

-Le estoy enseñando a Sakura el lugar.- el chico me miró y al instante dijo:

-¿Tú eres Sakura?.- levanto su mano y yo la estreche.-Yo soy Embry, mucho gusto en conocerte finalmente…. Sai nos ha platicado mucho sobre ti.- eso fue inesperado

-¿De veras?.-

-Sí.- parecía muy sincero.- casi nunca deja de hablar de ti… y por cierto ¿Cómo sigue tu camioneta?.-

-Muy bien gracias.-

-¿En serio?.- lució sorprendido.-Yo mismo la revise y creí que no tendría compostura.- escuché a Sai reír a mi lado.

-No estaba tan mal.- argumentó mi amigo.

-¿Qué no estaba tan mal? Casi la mitad del motor ya no servía, además de que muchas de las piezas de refacción que se necesitaban son muy difíciles de conseguir por el modelo.-

-Lo sé, pero he tenido casos peores que ese.- se encogió de hombros

-¿Peores? La verdad es que no te creo, pero si tú lo dices…- dejo la frase incompleta.- Bueno ya me voy para no molestarlos más.- me miró.-Otra vez mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura.-

-Igual.-

-Ojala Sai te invite a nuestra próxima reunión para que conozcas al resto del grupo. Sería genial tenerte con nosotros.- después de asentir, palmeó la espalda de Sai y le dijo: -Luego nos vemos viejo.- se despidieron de mano y luego Embry se fue.

Sai después regresó su atención a mí y dijo:

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos si no queremos provocar la ira de Jiraya.-no pude evitar reírme de eso antes de decir:

-Creo que tienes razón, además tampoco me gustaría preocupar a Tsunade.-le sonreí y mientras caminábamos hacia la moto, él me tomó de la mano sin decirme nada más….

**SASUKE POV**

Durante toda la tarde no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que Sakura podría estar haciendo con ese Sai. Con tan solo recordar en la manera como la mira….urgg, me revuelve el estomago y lo peor de todo es saber que él no es el único que la ve así… Gaara, lee, Eriol, casi todos los hombres de la escuela hoy tuvieron dificultades para quitarle los ojos de encima a mi amiga…

-Sasuke ¿escuchaste lo que dije?.- Karin me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ehh…no, perdón ¿Qué dijiste?.-

-Dije que podías usar otra ruta para llegar a mi casa, pero parece que estas muy distraído hoy.-

-Lo siento.- dije sin apartar la vista del camino.-Tengo muchas cosas en mente.- en realidad solo era una que había invadido mi mente por completo.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?.-

-No creo, pero gracias de todos modos.- susurré y después de eso, volvió el silencio entre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Karin, me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta. Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada y una vez allí, ella se detuvo y me dijo:

-Gracias por el helado Sasuke, me la pase muy bien hoy contigo.-

-De nada Karin, yo también me la pase bien.-

-Espero que todo lo que tengas en mente se arregle pronto.-

-Gracias Karin.- de verdad esperaba eso…

-Oye Sasuke… antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo.- me quede callado para que continuara.-sé que esto no es nada común y que es el hombre quien tal vez deba de hacerlo, pero yo me preguntaba….si tú, bueno si tú…¿quisieras ser mi novio?.- wow, eso definitivamente fue sorpresivo. Nunca pensé que ella fuera a pedirme eso…

-Yo…-fue lo único que pude decir mientras intentaba encontrar la voz para responder. Yo había deseado este momento (de manera diferente donde yo era quien preguntaba) por varios meses ahora ¿cierto?. Ella era lista, atractiva…

-Yo nunca pensé que tú lo preguntarías primero.- contesté inteligentemente sin pensar…bravo Sasuke..

-¿Eso es un sí?.-

-Ehh…-¿lo era? ¿Realmente quería esto? Me pregunté a mi mismo mientras miraba sus ojos color dorado que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en café oscuro al susurrar.-Sí, creo que sí.-

Al instante, Karin me abrazó con fuerza y mientras yo se lo regresaba, en lugar de sentirme feliz, sentí un gran hueco en mi pecho que no pude comprender.

-Gracias Sasuke, te prometo que seré la mejor novia que pueda existir.- se separo de mí.- No sabes cuánto he deseado por esto.- me sonrió y dijo.- Sé que a lo mejor tú querías ser el que preguntara, pero es que simplemente no me pude resistir… De verdad me gustas Sasuke.-

-Tú también me gustas Karin.- eso era cierto y vi como su sonrisa se ensanchó

- ¿Mañana vendrás a visitarme cierto?.- yo solo asentí

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana novio.- se quedo parada frente a mí como esperando algo y cuando finalmente entendí lo que quería, me puse nervioso. A pesar de tener casi 18 años de edad, yo jamás en mi vida había besado a nadie, ni siquiera en los juegos de botella, y aunque yo había soñado con besarla en todos estos meses, en realidad nunca pensé se me presentaría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Lentamente, me acerqué a ella con nerviosismo con la intención de besarla, cuando de repente, su rostro comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que se convirtió en el rostro de Sakura…

Mi respiración se volvió irregular, pero el deseo de besar se hizo más fuerte, ya no me importo más si yo tenía experiencia o no… simplemente quise probar esos labios con los míos y estaba decidido a hacerlo, cuando a los pocos centímetros de lograrlo, el rostro de Sakura desapareció y en su lugar se puso el de Karin.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, mi cara se desvió un poco haciendo que el beso quedara en su mejilla y después de eso, como no pude hablar, solo caminé hacia mi coche mientras pensaba…

_¿Por qué demonios me imagine a Sakura?_

_**Sé que el capitulo no fue tan largo como esperanban :( pero espero que de todas formas lo hayan disfrutado.**_


	7. Celos parte 1

**Verdaderos Sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 7 : Celos parte 1**

**SASUKE POV**

Una semana…había pasado una semana desde que Karin se volvió mi novia y de manera sorpresiva, no nos habíamos besado ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo. Lo peor de todo, era saber que no era por faltas de oportunidades, sino porque simplemente yo no podía quitarme a Sakura de la cabeza. Todas las veces que había intentado a besar a Karin, la imagen de Sakura invadía de tal forma mi mente, que me había sido imposible lograr mi objetivo. Trataba de pensar que la razón, era porque simplemente estaba preocupado por Sakura, pero en realidad no podía estar seguro de eso…. Lo que sí era un hecho, era que al pasar los días, yo la extrañaba cada vez más….

-Hinata ¿estás segura que Sakura va a venir?.- pregunté mientras apartaba mi vista del mar

-Sí, estoy segura.- respondió.-Recuerda que ella nunca rechaza una invitación a la playa.- eso era cierto.-¿Crees que no va a venir o qué?.-

-La verdad no sé.- le dije en un tono extraño.- con eso de que ahora solo se la pasa con Sai…- noté como entonces la mirada de mi hermana se volvió de sospecha y parecía que me iba a decirme algo más, cuando de repente, la voz de Sakura finalmente lleno el lugar:

-¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke!.- los dos la volteamos a ver y yo no pude evitar asombrarme mientras caminaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar el lugar.

-¡Sakura!.- dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.-¡Sabía que vendrías!.- se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza antes de agregar.-¿Y Sai?.-

-Dijo que al rato llegaba.- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso mi propia hermana había invitado a ese…?

-Hola Sasuke.- dijo Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¿Tienen mucho tiempo aquí?.-

-No tanto como parece.-me puse de pie para estar frente a ella y levemente le sonreí

-Siento haber llegado tarde.- parecía apenada

-No te preocupes, no te has perdido de gran cosa.-comenté y me encogí de hombros.-Además, recuerda que todos estamos consientes de lo increíblemente lenta que suele ser tu camioneta.-

-¡Oye! Más respeto hacia los veteranos.- dijo mientras golpeaba mi hombro con fuerza y yo fingí una mueca de dolor

-¿Pero por qué la agresión? Yo solo dije la verdad.- ella como respuesta, solo me saco la lengua y en eso Itachi gritó a lo lejos:

-¡HERMANITA! Llegaste.- tanto él como Temari y Naruto llegaron hasta donde nosotros estábamos y después de saludar a Sakura. Hinata comentó emocionada:

-Hay que ir a nadar.-

**SAKURA POV**

Oh no… Hinata sabía perfectamente que yo no quería quitarme la ropa debido al traje de baño que me había obligado a usar.

-¡No Hinata!.- protesté

-Anda Sakura, no seas aguafiestas.-

-No.-

-Hermanita, yo también estoy de acuerdo con Hinata en que hay que ir a nadar.- abrí mi boca para volver a negarme, pero Hinata me gano la palabra:

-Sakura si no cooperas, me vas a obligar a tomar medidas drásticas.- enseguida, pensé que si mi mirada pudiera matar, Hinata de seguro estaría muerta en ese instante.

**Sakura POV**

-Bien.- dijo Sakura con desganas antes de comenzarse a quitar la camisa con lentitud.

Cuando se la quito por completo, simplemente no pude apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo. Sakura lucía extremadamente grandiosa en ese…Argg ¡Basta! No podía seguir pensando así de mi mejor amiga me grite a mi mismo hasta que Sakura comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón y mis pensamientos anteriores volvieron a invadir mi mente.

Opte por cerrar los ojos hasta que Sakura terminara de desvestirse, pero eso en realidad solo empeoro las cosas porque cuando los volví a abrir y vi a Bella solo en su traje de baño, supe de inmediato que iba a necesitar un baño de agua helada.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Naruto a mi lado

-S..sí, ¿por qué?.-

-Luces bastante nervioso.-

-No estoy nervioso.-mentí.- digamos que solo tengo muchas cosas en mente ahora.- Naruto no lució para nada convencido con mi respuesta, pero a pesar de eso, no volvió a preguntarme nada al respecto mientras caminábamos hacia el mar.

Una vez dentro del agua, me percaté que Sakura en lugar de meterse, se sentó en la parte de la playa en la que solo llegaban las olas del mar.

-¿No te vas a meter?.- le pregunté curioso

- Ya estoy adentro.-

-¡Eso no cuenta!.- gritó Hinata cuando escuchó su respuesta.-Tienes que venir hasta donde nosotros estamos.-

-¿Y si no quiero ir hasta allá?.-

-Sasuke.- me ordeno mi hermana.- Ve por ella.-

En cualquier otra ocasión, lo más probable es que me hubiera negado a la petición de mi hermana, pero como en este momento, yo también quería que Sakura entrara al mar con nosotros, comencé a caminar hacia ella con lentitud y en cuanto se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, dijo mientras se ponía de pie:

-¡No Sasuke! ¡No te atrevas!.-

-Lo siento, son órdenes de mi hermana.-

-Sasuke…- seguí acercándome y ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.- Aléjate de mí.-

-No.-

-Hablo en serio.-

-Yo también.- respondí y fue entonces cuando Sakura corrió en dirección contraria a la mía.

-¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?.- corrí detrás de ella y la escuché reír.

La seguí por un buen tramo de la playa, hasta que cuando finalmente la alcancé y la tome por la cintura. Ella forcejeo para soltarse, pero como no la deje, se volteo para verme de frente y fue entonces cuando sentí la misma sensación de besarla…

Sin siquiera razonarlo, acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y ella al principio mostro sorpresa por mi acción antes de relajase en mi mano y mirarme a los ojos con intensidad. Un calor que no pude comprender lleno mi pecho al mismo tiempo que mi corazón aceleraba su paso.

**SAKURA POV**

Estaba segura de que esto era un sueño, Sasuke simplemente no podía estar viéndome y tocándome así. Tal vez, después de todos estos años, mi mente finalmente había decidido jugarme una broma pesada al respecto.

Pero lo que estaba sintiendo simplemente no podía ser producto de mi imaginación. Al ver sus hermosos ojos negros acercándose cada vez más a mí, me hacía imposible creer que fuera un sueño. Por un momento creí que iba a besarme, faltaba solo poco para que sus labios tocaran los míos y…

-Hola Sakura.- escuché a Sai decir a lo lejos y de inmediato me aleje de Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

-Sai.- susurró Sakura mientras se alejaba de mí y se iba con él sin decirme nada más.

Yo me quede parado en mi lugar. Aún no podía creer que había estado a punto de besar a Sakura cuando yo tenía novia. No entendía que era lo que sucedía conmigo y me sentía muy confundido.

Miré a Sakura interactuar con Sai desde donde estaba y cuando la vi abrazándolo, sentí fuego surgir en mis venas de nuevo.

-Hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees?.- preguntó Hinata cuando llego a mi lado segundos después y yo de inmediato le respondí molesto

-No, no lo creo.-

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?.- parecía sorprendida por mi respuesta

-Nada, es solo que…-

-¿No te cae bien Sai?.-

-No pero…-

-¿Por qué no?.-

-Por qué no agrada la manera como mira a Sakura.- admití.- No sé cuáles son sus intenciones con ella.-

-Creo que eso es obvio ¿no?.-

-No para mí.-

-Sasuke no me digas que no has notado como él se muere por ella. Pienso que cualquier idiota se puede dar cuenta de eso.- estableció mi hermana.- Y la verdad, yo pienso que Sai es un gran tipo para Sakura.-

-Pues yo no.-

-No seas tonto. Estas actuando como…- no termino la frase y noté como sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo.

-¿Cómo qué?.-

-Como si estuvieras…. celoso.- eso me tomo por sorpresa

-Yo no estoy celoso, solo estoy preocupado por Sakura.-

-¿Seguro?.-

-Yo…-¿lo estaba?.- sí, estoy seguro.- camine hacia otro lado cuando respondí eso y mi mente de inmediato comenzó a dar vueltas con lo que me acababa de decir mi hermana.

¿Acaso el enojo que sentía hacia Sai eran a causa de celos? ¿Podía yo estar celoso? Volví a ver a Sai y Sakura para intentar resolver esa pregunta y en cuanto lo hice, la respuesta me llegó de golpe.

Sí, claro que podía estar celoso…pero ¿eso qué quería decir?.

_Continuara...._

_**GRACIAS por sus comentarios.**_

_**Bueno bye y cuidense sazonara.**_


	8. Celos Parte 2

**Verdaderos Sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 8 : Celos parte 2**

**Este es otro capitulo muy corto. Es la continuación del anterior.**

**SAKURA POV**

-¿Te iba a besar?.- preguntó sorprendido Sai en cuanto le conté lo que había sucedido.

-La verdad no sé, solo se acercó demasiado a mí y…-

-Tú creíste que iba a hacerlo.- solo asentí y note como él hizo mueca antes de murmurar algo para si mismo que no pude entender.

-Pero lo más probable es que haya sido solo mi imaginación.- continúe.- Él tiene novia ahora y yo sé que él nunca la traicionaría así.- suspiré.-ni mucho menos con alguien como yo-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de alguien como tú?.-

- Sai seamos sinceros, yo sé que no soy bonita ni inteligente, ni mucho menos una clase de competencia para Karin.- hubo un leve silencio después de eso, hasta que Sai comentó:

-Te equivocas.- lo mire confundida y agregó.- Sí Sakura , te equivocas, si quieres que seamos sinceros entre nosotros te diré que estas ciega, porque tú realmente eres bonita y podría hasta apostar que la persona más inteligente en Forks.-

- Sai no intentes hacerme sentir mejor.-

-No lo hago para hacerte sentir mejor Sakura.- parecía frustrado.- simplemente te estoy diciendo la verdad.-

-¿Seguro de que esa es la verdad?.-

-Sí Sakura, lo es.- iba a protestar de nuevo, pero fue en ese instante cuando Temari nos gritó a los lejos:

-¡Sakura, Sai, vénganse a comer!.-ya sin decir nada, caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Se divirtieron?.- preguntó Hinata intrigada cuando nos sentamos en el mantel que estaba puesto sobre la arena.

-Sí.- contesté en voz baja y fue entonces cuando sentí la mirada penetrante de Sasuke en mí.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí ¿puedo empezar a comer?.-le preguntó Itachi a Temari sonando un poco desesperado.

-Sí Em, ya puedes empezar.- apenas acabo de decir eso temari cuando temari ya había tomado casi toda la comida que tenía a su alcance.

-¡Hey! Deja un poco de comida para nosotros.- comentó Hinata quitándole uno de los sándwiches que se acababa de servir.

-Pero tengo mucha hambre.-

-Sí, pero los demás también necesitamos comer- Itachi solo puso una cara de resignación que nos hizo reír a todos…excepto a Sasuke, quien seguía muy serio y pensativo.

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?.- decidí preguntarle

-Sí Sakura, estoy bien.-

-¿Seguro?.- me miró detenidamente y cuando iba a contestarme, unas manos le rodearon el cuello desde atrás, al mismo tiempo de que una voz aguda decía:

-Sasuke, cariño, ya llegué.- era Karin.

-¿Karin? ¿Cómo…?.- parecía tan sorprendido como yo

-Temari me llamo hace rato para invitarme.-

-Ahh…- fue la gran contestación de Sasuke mientras Karin se sentaba a su lado y nos saludaba a todos.

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo para comer ¿verdad?.- comentó al ver los platos de comida que estaban en el centro del mantel.

-¡Oh no! Tenemos otra boca más que alimentar.- dijo Itachi de manera dramática.-Creo que definitivamente hoy moriré de hambre.-

-¿Sabes Itachi?.- comentó Hinata.-Estoy considerando decirle a mamá que no te deje ver más telenovelas por las tardes porque parece de verdad te afectan.-

-¡Pero yo ni siquiera veo telenovelas !-

-Pues actúas como si lo hicieras.- Itachi solo abrió y cerró su boca varias veces después de eso, antes de decidir quedarse callado y regresar su atención a su plato de comida haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Mientras todos comenzábamos a comer, yo traté de hacer lo mismo que Itachi para no tener que ver a Sasuke y Karin interactuar. Pero en realidad, eso fue algo imposible de lograr, porque cada vez que escuchaba a Karin reír, no podía evitar verlos de reojo.

En el momento que noté que ella comenzó a darle trozos de comida en la boca a Sasuke, no pude evitar tensarme en mi lugar y estaba segura de que Sai se percató de eso, porque de inmediato tomó una de mis manos con las suyas para intentar relajarme.

-Ignóralos.- susurró levemente en mi oído. Tenía ganas de responderle que eso exactamente era lo que intentaba hacer, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Aún no puedo creer que ustedes finalmente están juntos chicos.- comentó Temari de repente con un tono alegre.-La verdad era Sasuke ya tenía meses muriéndose por ti.-

-¿En serio?.- preguntó Karin mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Sasuke -En eso caso ya éramos dos los que estábamos así.- beso su mejilla y Temari dijo:

-Aww…que tiernos. ¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja Sakura?.- me miro esperando una respuesta de mi parte y sentí la mano de Sai acariciar la mía antes de que pudiera responder en voz baja:

-Sí, lo son.- vi como Sasuke me miró con intriga y su mirada viajo de mi rostro hasta la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Sai.

Entonces, Karin volvió a darle otro beso en la mejilla y bajo hasta el cuello de Sasuke donde deposito otros besos más…

Listo, ya no podía ver más de esto, rápidamente me pare de mi lugar soltándome del agarre de Sai y caminé hacia el otro lado de la playa sin decir nada.

Cuando finalmente me detuve frente al mar, trate de controlarme para no llorar. Creí que ya había superado esto, que nunca más volvería a soltar lágrimas por él. Cruce mis brazos en un intento de mantenerme fuerte.

-¡Sakura!.- gritó Sai mientras corría hacia a mi.-Sakura…- se paró a mi lado y me miró con angustia.-Sakura….¿estas bien?- solo asentí y él puso su mano sobre mi hombro con lentitud.-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?.-

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo. Sai de inmediato me respondió y enterró su cara en mi cabello.

-Odio verte así por él.- susurró después de unos segundos

-Lo sé.- susurré.-Yo también lo odio.- mi voz sonaba apagada

-Creo…-continúe.-creo que nunca podre olvidarlo por completo.-

Hubo silencio entre nosotros después de eso y solo nos quedamos abrazados mientras yo trataba de no pensar en lo sucedido hace un momento.

Me sorprendió realmente el hecho de que simplemente estando así con él me relajara mucho. Sentí entonces como si él fuera alguna clase de sol personal que siempre me iluminaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Además él era, aparte de Hinata, uno de mis soportes más fuertes que nunca me dejaban caer.

-Sakura ¿te puedo confesar algo?.-

-Sí.- dije en voz baja aún sobre su pecho

-Ahora que ya conocí a Karin, creo….estoy seguro de que te equivocaste al decir que tú no eras ninguna clase de competencia para ella.- se separo un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.-Al contrario, pienso que es ella quien no es competencia para ti.-

Lo mire directamente a los ojos por unos instantes más, antes de responder:

-Gracias.- ahora fui yo quien tomo una de sus manos con la mía y luego él entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Sentí como si algo o alguien nos estuviera observando y con lentitud volteé mi cabeza para ver si eso era cierto. Para mi sorpresa, lo era pues me encontré a Sasuke parado no muy lejos de nosotros, observándonos con una mirada que jamás había visto en él. Sus ojos irradiaban una combinación de enojo, tristeza y …¿celos?.

_**Pobre Sakura.... :(**_


	9. Primer Beso

**Verdaderos Sentimientos**

**Capitulo 9: Primer Beso**

**SASUKE POV**

_¡¿Qué se cree ese…?!_ Pensé enojado durante el resto de la tarde después de ver a Sai abrazar de esa manera a mi Sakura.

_Momento… ¿Dije MI SAKURA?_

_¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?_ Estaba demasiado confundido.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la casa, fue sentarme en mi piano y tocar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Celos, Miedo, Confusión y… algo más que no podía entender.

Al principio solo fue una melodía sin sentido, pero conformé comenzaron a pasar los días, tomó la forma de una hermosa canción que me hacía recordar a Sakura.

Cada día, me preguntaba porque ella se había alejado tanto de mí, sobre todo cuando pocas semanas atrás, los dos éramos simplemente inseparables.

-¡Sasuke!.- dijo Itachi sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Apúrate que ya vamos tarde para deportes.- en ese momento no me sentía con ganas de ir al gimnasio, pero lo único que me motivaba a llegar, era saber que allí encontraría a Sakura.

En cuanto llegamos, nos sentamos en las gradas mientras esperábamos a que el maestro nos diera las instrucciones de la clase y mientras tanto, yo busqué a Sakura con la mirada.

Cuando finalmente la encontré, noté que rock Lee estaba sentado a su lado y de inmediato me sentí furioso.

Lamentablemente para mi, él no era el único que ahora le prestaba tanta atención, porque desde aquel día en que Sakura había decidido traer ropa más…reveladora, no había día ni clase en la que no escuchara a un hombre hablar de lo bien que estaba ella y de lo mucho que les gustaría invitarla a salir para que diera un poco de…argg, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Cada vez que decían eso, me daban tantas ganas de golpearlos con fuerza y destrozarles la cara, que tenía que controlarme demasiado para no hacerlo.

**Sakura POV**

-Entonces que dices Sakura, ¿irás conmigo al cine hoy?.- preguntó Lee a mi lado

-No Lee, ya te dije que no puedo.- contesté con fastidio

¿Acaso nunca entendería que yo no quería nada con él?

-Está bien, en ese caso, lo pospondremos para otro día.- al parecer la respuesta era no.

-Chicos.- dijo el maestro mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros.- hoy vamos a formar equipos para jugar basketball.- oh no….- Y TODOS van a tener que participar.- ¿había mencionado antes lo mucho que odiaba deportes?.- así que ni intenten esconderse porque los voy a calificar.-

En cuanto dijo eso, comenzó a formar los equipos y a mí me tocó estar con Ino , tenten tomoyo y matsuri. Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, vi a Sasuke jugar con su equipo y no pude evitar ver la gracia con la que corría a través de la cancha mientras Itachi le pasaba el balón y encestaba desde media cancha. Parecía simplemente invencible y estaba segura que lo era cuando hizo que su equipo ganara por una diferencia de 20 puntos.

-¡Equipo de Matsury sabako !.- dijo finalmente el maestro y mientras caminaba hacia la cancha, lo único que esperaba era salir sin heridas al final de todo esto.

Afortunadamente para mí, como todas las de mi equipo sabían sobre mi poca habilidad para el deporte, nunca me pasaron el balón y me dejaron como una espectadora dentro de la cancha todo el tiempo.

Cuando faltaba solo 1 minuto para que acabara nuestro turno de jugar, el marcador estaba empatado y noté como la tensión en mis compañeras aumentaba para ganar.

En el último momento, Tomoyo tomó el balón y corrió hacia el lado de la cancha donde yo estaba, a partir de entonces, todo pasó muy rápido pues poco antes de llegar a la canasta, le pasó el balón a Ino, pero como esta estaba bloqueada por varias integrantes del otro equipo, buscó con desesperación a quien hacer el pase y al ver que yo era la única opción libre que tenía, me pasó la pelota a mí.

Al principio, me quede viendo el balón en mis manos y no me moví de donde estaba, hasta que escuché a Matsury gritar a lo lejos:

-¡Sakura, corre!.- y lo hice.

Traté de coordinar el bote de la pelota con correr y para mi suerte, logré llegar hasta la canasta sin caerme. Después de eso me detuve, agarré fuertemente el balón y antes de hacer el tiro, vi como las del otro equipo corrían a toda velocidad hacia mí.

Mire fijamente el aro y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, lancé el balón hacia su destino. Lo malo fue que ni siquiera logré ver si entró, porque justo en ese instante sentí como alguien se estampó conmigo haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y que mi tobillo se torciera.

Traté de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que me lo impidió. De inmediato el maestro se acercó a mí y me checó el tobillo.

-Mmm…parece que tenemos un esguince aquí.- reviso un poco más la zona dañada antes de agregar.- Será mejor llevarte a la enfermería para poder estar seguros.-

-Yo la llevo.- interrumpió Sasuke cuando llegó hasta nosotros y me tomó en brazos sin pedirle permiso al maestro, quien solo asintió y dijo:

-Con cuidado Uchiha.-

Puse los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke antes de que caminara hacia la salida y después hacia la enfermería.

-Gracias Sasuke.- susurré a medio camino

-No hay de que.- me dio la sonrisa que más me gustaba y añadió.- Ese es mi deber como tu mejor amigo ¿no?.- solo asentí, tratando de que no notara mi decepción ante la palabra _amigo_.

-¿Te duele mucho el tobillo Sakura?.- preguntó con evidente preocupación

-No, solo me dolió cuando intenté pararme.- asintió levemente y me dijo:

-Tengo que admitir que me dejaste bastante impresionado en el juego de hace rato.-

-¿Aunque me haya caído?.-

-Aunque te hayas caído.- estableció.- Además, lo más probable es que sin ti, tú equipo hubiera perdido.-

-Sí claro, de eso estoy segura.- dije en un tono de sarcasmo que lo hizo reír.

Poco después, llegamos a la enfermería y la Sra. Shizune nos preguntó al vernos entrar:

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?.- ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada a mis caídas.

-Me torcí el tobillo en clase de deportes.-

- A ver, déjame revisarte.-

Sasuke me acostó en la camilla más cercana y después de que la enfermera me revisara bien, dijo:

-Tienes un pequeño esguince. Nada serio de que preocuparse, pero tendrás que guardar algo reposo.-

-¿Significa que no podré caminar?.- pregunté preocupada

-Por lo menos hoy no.-

-¿Y manejar?.-

-No creo que sea muy conveniente, Sakura.- suspiré ante su respuesta y por la mirada que Sasuke me dio, sabía que insistiría en llevarme a casa en cuanto saliéramos de aquí.

-Antes de que te vayas, te voy a poner una venda para que inmovilice un poco el tobillo lastimado ¿está bien?.- asentí y después de ponerme la venda, nos dijo que ya nos podíamos retirar si así lo deseábamos.

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke volvió a cargarme entre sus brazos sin decir nada y solo se despidió de la enfermera antes de salir. Cuando noté que se dirigía hacia su auto en lugar del gimnasio, le pregunté:

-¿Adónde vamos?.-

-Voy a llevarte a casa para que puedas descansar.-

-Pero ¿y la clase?.-

-Tendrá que esperar.- contestó.-Además, los dos ya participamos en el partido de hoy.- eso era cierto.

Al llegar a su coche, me sentó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y después de cerrarme la puerta, se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su lugar.

-¿Sasuke?.- le pregunté en cuanto cerró su puerta

-¿Sí?.-

-¿Qué hay de Karin?.- sabía que él entendería a lo que me refería con esa pregunta, pues él siempre llegaba y se iba con ella de la escuela.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento y miró hacia el frente cuando contestó:

-Sé que lo entenderá.-

**Sasuke POV**

Estaba seguro de que Sakura notó lo extraño de mi contestación, pero simplemente no podía decirle que Karin se había molestado conmigo esa mañana por no poder responderle cuando me preguntó la razón por la cual yo nunca la había besado.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntarme algo más al respecto, simplemente arranqué el motor y maneje hasta su casa. Cuando finalmente llegamos, volví a cargarla hasta la sala y la recosté en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor.

-¿Estas cómoda?.-

-Si Sasuke, gracias.- me sonrió y eso hizo que mi corazón acelerara su paso. Como no entendía el motivo de esa reacción, traté de distraerme con algo y fue cuando me di cuenta que la mamá de Sakura no estaba.

-¿Y Tsunade?.-

-No lo sé.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Tal vez salió de compras.- asentí a eso y luego le pregunté:

-¿Qué quieres hacer mientras llega?.-

-Mmm…-lo pensó por unos instantes y estaba casi seguro de que iba a decir la palabra cocinar por el repentino brillo que apareció en sus ojos, así que tuve que advertirle:

-En la que tengas que estar sentada.- pareció desilusionada por lo que dije y después de un rato de volver a pensarlo y no contestar, decidí darle una sugerencia:

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?.-

-Solo si yo la elijo.- contestó decidida

- Está bien.- dije sin emoción porque ya sabía cuál iba a escoger.- Déjame adivinar ¿Romeo y Julieta?.- al verla asentir emocionada, me acerqué al mueble que estaba cerca de la tele para buscar la película y luego ponerla.

Después de eso, me senté junto a Sakura en el sillón y ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho como siempre lo hacía cuando veíamos una película.

Como Romeo y Julieta ya la habíamos visto millones de veces, prácticamente me sabía todos los diálogos de la película y justo cuando llegamos a la escena favorita de Sakura, la escuché repetir en voz baja:

- _¿Qué satisfacción puedes alcanzar esta noche?.-_

Decidí unirme a ella y susurré en su oído cuando Romeo contestó:

- _El mutuo cambio de nuestro fiel juramento de amor..-_ Sakura volteó a verme sorprendida pero siguió diciendo los diálogos de Julieta:

_- ¿Mi amor? Te lo di antes de que lo hubieses pedido. Y sin embargo, quisiera que se pudiese dar otra vez..-_

Yo también continúe:

_-¿Querrías privarme de él? ¿A qué fin, amor mío?.-_

-_Solamente para ser generosa y dártelo una segunda ocasión. Más deseo una dicha que ya tengo. Mi liberalidad es tan ilimitada como el mar; mi amor, inagotable como él; mientras más te doy, más me queda; la una y el otro son infinitos..-_ la miré a los ojos y casi podía jurar que las palabras que dijo eran ciertas, pero en ese instante, regresó su vista a la pantalla sin decir nada más.

Durante el resto de la película, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio y cuando finalmente se término, me di cuenta de que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, me paré del sillón y después la acomode en él para que durmiera cómoda.

Estaba a punto de irme a la cocina, cuando de repente escuché a Sakura decir entre sueños:

-Sasuke…-

Regresé mi atención a ella, y simplemente me quede estático con lo que vi. Era como si viera a Sakura con otra luz. Una en la cual ella lucía como un ángel, con su rostro lleno de paz y con una tez blanca, que la hacía…simplemente perfecta.

Su cabello Rosado caía como cascada por sus hombros y esos labios carnosos entreabiertos me dejaron sin aliento.

Camine hasta su lado y lentamente me hinqué para quedar a su nivel. Me sentí tan hipnotizado por ella, que hizo que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte, que por un momento creí que se me saldría del pecho.

Estudié con detalle la cara de ese maravilloso ser que estaba frente a mí. Hasta que mi mirada finalmente quedó de nuevo en sus labios. Parecían tan suaves…

Con lentitud, me acerqué a ellos olvidando el motivo o el lugar, hasta que finalmente…. los míos se posaron sobre los de ella.

La sensación era mucho mejor de lo que creí, sus labios contra los míos me hicieron sentir completo...algo que nunca había sentido antes. Era como si el mundo pudiera acabarse a mí alrededor sin siquiera importarme.

La felicidad que me invadió entonces no la podía ni describir. A pesar de que solo era un pequeño roce de labios, hacía que cada parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara a él….

Después de unos segundos, me separe de sus labios y fue entonces como si la razón finalmente entrara en mí y me diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

_¡ACABABA DE BESAR A SAKURA! ¡A MI MEJOR AMIGA Y YO TENIA NOVIA!_

_¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?!_


	10. Algunos descubrimientos

**Me encanta este capitulo y pues ya saben perdón por no actualizar con anterioridad pero es que tuve un pequeño problema con mi ordenador a si que aquí tienen los dejo porque tienen que leer. Cuídense bye y disfruten la lectura . **

* * *

**Aclaración esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece ha Nicole Weasle Cullen. Quien me permitió adaptarlo a un sasusaku.**

V**ERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**

**Capitulo 10: Algunos descubrimientos**

**Sakura POV**

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos mientras salía del sueño más hermoso que jamás había tenido en mi vida. Acababa de soñar que Sasuke y yo estábamos en medio del bosque justo a la hora del crepúsculo y que mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, él se acercaba a mí para besarme con ternura.

Claro que esta no era la primera vez que soñaba que sasuke me besaba, pero simplemente esta vez había sido….diferente. Lo sentí tan real, que podía jurar que no había sido solo un sueño. Sus labios suaves presionando sobre los míos, fue…Wow…no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Lentamente pasé mis dedos sobre mis labios mientras recordaba lo real que se había sentido, tenía tantas ganas de repetirlo de nuevo….pero sabía que eso era algo imposible de hacer.

Fue hasta ese momento, que recordé que Sasuke estaba en mi casa. Rápidamente lo busqué con la mirada y al darme cuenta de que no estaba, decidí ir a buscarlo. Con mucho cuidado de mi tobillo, me levanté del sillón y camine hasta la cocina, donde creí que podría encontrarlo. Pero lamentablemente él no estaba ahí, sino mi mamá, quien al parecer intentaba cortar unas zanahorias sin lastimarse los dedos.

-Hola mamá ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?.- de inmediato quitó su atención de lo que hacía para contestarme:

-No hija, tengo apenas como 15 minutos aquí.- solo asentí y luego pregunté.

-¿Has visto a Sasuke?.-

-Sí, se acaba de irse a su casa.- al instante sentí decepción por eso.- Me dijo que lo disculparas por irse sin despedirse de ti, pero que se sentía muy mal y no quería despertarte.- volví a asentir ante eso, aunque me resulto bastante extraño que él de repente se hubiera sentido mal.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?.- le pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema al darme cuenta que ya se había cortado con el cuchillo.

- Estoy bien.- dijo simplemente y agregó.-Sasuke me contó lo que te pasó en gimnasia, así que ve y descansa ese tobillo en lo que yo termino la comida.-

Una vez dicho eso, regresé a la sala como me pidió y me recosté en el sillón hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

En cuanto comí lo que Tsunade preparó, decidí subirme a mi cuarto mientras aún recordaba el grandioso sueño que había tenido en la tarde y al cerrar mis ojos para volver a dormir en mi cama, solo pude desear tenerlo de nuevo.

La noche transcurrió con rapidez y a la mañana siguiente, como aún me dolía mucho el tobillo, le hable a Hinata para que pasara por mí cuando fuera a la escuela.

Después de que me recogiera y llegáramos a la escuela, lo primero que hice fue caminar con mucho esfuerzo hacia el casillero de Sasuke para preguntarle como seguía de ayer, pero cuando solo me faltaban pocos pasos para alcanzar mi destino, vi a lo lejos algo que me revolvió el estomago e hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir….

**Sasuke POV**

Aún no podía comprender el motivo por el cual besé a Sakura ayer. Aunque yo sabía que ella era hermosa, eso no justificaba para nada la acción que cometí. Juró que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan confundido como en este momento… Tuve incluso que mentirle a la mamá de Sakura sobre mi motivo para irme y eso era algo que yo nunca había hecho antes.

Saqué mis libros del casillero con fuerza y lo cerré de igual manera. En eso, vi a Karin correr hacia mí antes de decir:

-¡Sasuke!.- puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.- Siento haberme enojado contigo ayer, estuve pensando sobre lo que te dije y ¿sabes?.- lucía emocionada.- finalmente comprendí por qué no me has besado.-

-¿A sí?.- pregunté algo intrigado y nervioso

-Sí y es muy obvio.- sonrió y acarició mi cabello.- Yo soy la primera novia que tienes ¿cierto?.- solo asentí mientras intentaba entender a donde quería llegar con eso.- y tú nunca has besado a nadie en tu vida.- estableció sin siquiera preguntar.- por lo tanto es claro que estás nervioso de besarme a mí.- simplemente me quedé sin habla ante eso.

-Pero no te preocupes, es normal que lo estés y yo pienso ayudarte con eso.-

-No Karin, yo…- comencé a decirle, pero ella se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

-Tranquilo, tú solo disfruta del momento.- y con eso, posó su boca sobre la mía con fuerza dejándome bastante sorprendido. Comenzó a mover sus labios con tal rapidez que tuve que responderle y lo único que podía pensar era en lo frío que se sentían tanto sus manos como sus labios. Sus movimientos eran bruscos en un intento de encender la pasión entre nosotros, pero por mi parte….no logro absolutamente nada.

Cuando finalmente se separo de mí, me sonrió con ternura, y fue justo en ese momento cuando vi a Sakura parada a mitad del pasillo viéndonos con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Su rostro mostraba dolor y sus ojos lucían vidriosos. De inmediato sentí una gran necesidad de abrazarla y preguntarle lo que le sucedía, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

Mientras la veía alejarse, sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y un deseo terrible de seguirla. Y lo hubiera hecho de no haber tenido los brazos de Karin alrededor mío.

-Sasuke ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó Karin preocupada al notar mi angustia.-¿No te gustó el beso?.- de inmediato regresé mi mirada a ella y analicé su pregunta en ese momento.

¿Me había gustado el beso?....La respuesta era clara y corta.

No….eso era todo lo que había que decir. Ese beso no se había acercado ni podía compararse ni un poco con…

El de Sakura.

-¿Sasuke?.- escuché a Karin preguntarme mientras yo miraba hacia donde había estado Sakura y poco a poco mi respiración se aceleró.

Finalmente lo había comprendido… los celos, el deseo de besar a Sakura, todo…

**Mi mejor amiga me gustaba…y mucho.**

**SAKURA POV**

_¡¿Por qué?!_ Me grité a mi misma mientras me tiraba en la cama cuando llegué de la escuela.

_¿Por qué tenía que haber ido a buscarlo justo en ese momento?_

Cuando los vi besándose me sentí mucho peor que el día que me enteré que eran novios. Yo sabía que era lógico que hicieran eso, pero la verdad era que muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así y hubiera preferido quedarme con esa ilusión.

Aunque no lo quisiera, de verdad envidiaba a Karin por tener lo que yo más deseaba. Si tan solo pudiera estar en su lugar aunque fuera una vez o…. si tan solo aquel beso de mis sueños pudiera ser real….

_**Urgg …¡Ya basta Sakura! Se suponía que ibas a olvidarlo para ya no estar así.**_

Tomé una de mis almohadas y la coloqué en mi cara antes de gritar con todas mis fuerzas para sacar lo que sentía dentro.

_¿Cuándo entendería que yo **NUNCA** tendría una oportunidad con él?..._

De repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos y gritos, alguien tocó en mi puerta y con mucha lentitud me pare para abrir.

-Sai…-susurré al ver quien era.- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?.-

-Vine a visitarte.-

-Sai yo… la verdad no me siento muy bien ahora y…-

-¿Te puedo ayudar?.- desearía que sí…

-No lo creo.- dije en una voz tan baja, que no estaba segura que me hubiera escuchado bien y baje la mirada.

-¡¿Otra vez es él, verdad?!.- preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio, con un tono fuerte y lleno de rabia.

-Sí.-

-¿Ahora que hizo ese imbécil?.- lo miré sorprendida por lo que dijo y él al darse cuenta, de inmediato agregó:

-Lo siento… es que…- parecía frustrado.- siempre que te hace sufrir así no puedo pensar otra cosa de él.-

Volví a bajar la mirada y lo escuché preguntar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso esta vez?.-

-Lo vi besándose con Karin.-

-¿Nada más?.- pareció confundido cuando asentí.-¿Qué no se supone que hacen eso todo el tiempo?.-

-Tal vez.- respondí.- Pero yo no los había visto antes.- lo escuché suspirar

-Entiendo…- hubo otro silencio después de eso, hasta que sentí la mano de Sai tomar una de las mías y decir:

-Sakura.- lo miré.-yo….- ahora lucía nervioso.- hay algo que quiero decirte.-

Lo jale un poco para que entrara a mi cuarto y después de cerrar la puerta, él me llevo hasta mi cama, donde nos sentamos.

-La verdad es… que no sé por dónde empezar.- comenzó a decir y yo me quede callada para que continuara.- Sakura, nosotros hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo y yo de verdad disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Me agrada como eres.- se acercó un poco a mí.-y que confíes en mí en momentos así.-

-Lo que quiero decir es… sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo pero, Sakura, tú me gustas… me gustas más que como amiga.-

-¿Qué?.- pregunté finalmente.

- Sí Sakura, lo que escuchaste.-

-Eh…yo…no sé qué decir.-

-No espero que digas nada.- continuó.-Solo quería que lo supieras.- me miró con determinación a los ojos.- Sé que tú no sientes nada por mí de esa manera, pero quisiera aunque sea una oportunidad.-

-¿Oportunidad?.-

-Sí Sakura, una oportunidad para demostrarte que yo puedo ser esa persona a quien puedes querer.- se acercó un poco más.- Sé lo mucho que te han lastimado en el pasado y ahora, pero Sakura…-tocó mi mejilla.- yo nunca te haré eso.-

-No lo sé Sai.-

-Solo piénsalo ¿sí?... Es lo único que te pido.- desvié la mirada mientras intentaba digerir lo que me acababa de pedir y después de unos segundos, regresé mi mirada a él, para decirle un simple:

-Está bien.-

_**¡¡Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y el tiempo que se toman para leer el fic!!**_

_**bye y cuidense **_


	11. Planes

**Verdaderos Sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 11: Planes**

**Sakura POV**

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, hasta que de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Tsunade me gritó desde abajo:

-¡Saku, es para ti!.- suspiré con lentitud antes de romper la mirada con Sai y caminar hacia la cocina para poder contestar.

-¿Hola?.-

-¡Sakura!.- era Hinata.-¡¿Qué crees?!.- sonaba bastante emocionada que casi podía imaginármela dando pequeños brincos en su lugar.-Habrá una fiesta este viernes en casa de Ino.- Oh no…

-¿Fiesta?.-

-Sí Sakura, una fiesta con música, vestidos cortos y todo lo demás.-

-Hinata, tú sabes que a mí no me gusta ir a esas cosas.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tú también sabes que yo siempre te obligo a ir.- eso era lamentablemente cierto.

-¿Así que para eso me hablaste? ¿Para avisarme que tengo que ir?.-

-En parte, pero no. Te hable principalmente para que también invites a Sai-kun a la fiesta.- me quede desconcertada antes de preguntar.

-¿Pero cómo…?.- ¿cómo sabía que él estaba aquí?

- No sé, solo lo sospeché.- dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo de saber.- Entonces, sí le vas a preguntar ¿verdad?.-

-Sí Hinata.- volví a suspirar y de inmediato agregó:

-No le vayas a preguntar con ese tono ¿eh Sakura?.-

-¿Con qué tono?.-

-Con ese de frustración y aburrimiento que me acabas de dar.- puse mis ojos en blanco.- Cualquiera se negaría si se lo preguntas de esa manera.-

-Hinata…- comencé a susurrar pero me interrumpió:

-Aunque si consideramos que esa persona es Sai y que lo más probable es que no se niegue a….-

-¡Está bien!, ya entendí.- estaba segura de que una sonrisa acababa de parecer en su rostro cuando dije eso.-¿Y a qué hora es la dichosa fiesta?.-

-Va a empezar como a eso de las 10 de la noche, si quieres dile a Sai-kun que llegue a esa hora a tu casa y de allí ya nos vamos.-

-Ok, yo le digo.-

-Sale… entonces ya te dejo para que le preguntes de una vez y mañana me dices lo que te contestó.- iba a decirle algo más, pero en eso ella agregó un simple:-Bye.- y colgó.

Después de que yo también colgué el teléfono, noté que Sai estaba recargado en la pared de la cocina y me miraba con intensidad.

-Era Hinata.- le explique con simpleza y agregue.- Me hablo para avisarme de una fiesta que habrá el viernes y bueno…me insistió mucho en que te invitara a venir.- se quedo en silencio por unos segundos más antes de contestar.

-Suena interesante, pero… ¿tú quieres que vaya?.-

-La verdad es que me serias de gran ayuda si lo hicieras.- dije con sinceridad y el soltó una leve carcajada al entender lo que quería decir con eso.

-En ese caso, no faltare para evitar que mueras.-

-Gracias.- susurré con un tono de sarcasmo en mi voz que lo hizo reír de nuevo.

-¿Y en donde nos veríamos o qué?.-

-Aquí como a las 10.- lo vi asentir levemente y después miro su reloj antes de decir:

-Sera mejor que me vaya Sakura, no les avise a mis amigos que pasaría a verte y se van a enojar si no llego pronto.-

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de irse, me miro directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Gracias.- ¿gracias? ¿Pero de qué? Si alguien tenía que agradecer algo, era yo, no él. Lo mire con confusión y él de inmediato entendió mi mirada porque agregó.-Sí Sakura, te agradezco por pensar considerar lo que te pedí hace rato.- en cuanto recordé nuestra platica de hace unos minutos, baje la mirada y me sentí un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo podría darle una oportunidad cuando sabía que mi corazón estaba en otra parte y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder recuperarlo. Quería decirle algo, pero simplemente las palabras no surgieron. Sentí cuando puso una mano en mi hombro con suavidad y dijo:.-Estaré esperando el viernes con ansias para verte.- y con eso, me di un beso en la mejilla muy cerca a mis labios y se fue.

**Sasuke POV**

-¿Otra vez tocando esa canción hermanito?.- escuché a Itachi decir desde la puerta y de inmediato deje de tocar bruscamente antes de voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué quieres itachi?.-

-Uyyy… parece que alguien amaneció de malas hoy.- sonrió.- No me digas que Karin aún sigue molesta contigo.-

- Hmp No, ya no.-

-Entonces ¿por qué ese humor Sasukito?.-

-Hmp.- nada.- traté de cambiar de tema en cuanto note el plato de comida que tenía en su mano.-¿Eso es para mí?.-

-Sí, mamá me pidió que te lo trajera.- miro el plato y luego a mi.-tienes suerte de que el plato llegara lleno aquí y que no me comiera nada en el camino.-

-Si quieres comételo, no tengo hambre.- dije secamente mientras miraba las teclas.

-¿Estás seguro? Es tu guisado favorito.-

-Sí, comételo.- hubo un breve silencio hasta que escuché como ponía el plato encima del piano.

-Bien ¿si no es por Karin entonces por quién es?.-

-Hmp.

-¿Qué?.-

-Un hombre solo deja de comer por dos razones, una, por que tiene problemas estomacales muy fuertes o dos, por mujeres.- cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.

-Itachi, yo…-

-Ya dime ¿Quién es la que te trae así?.-era inútil tratar de evadirlo y decidí que tal vez sería bueno desahogarme con él.

-Sakura.-

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura nuestra amiga?.-

-Sí, ella.-

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó

-Itachi…- pase una mano por mi cabello frustrado.-¿cómo…cómo decidiste que Temari era la chica para ti?.-

-Mmmm…-pareció pensativo.- .¿qué no se supone que estábamos hablando de ti?.-

-Solo quiero saber.-

-No lo sé, tal vez cuando comencé a sentir cosas raras en mi cuerpo cada vez que estaba con ella.-hizo una pausa y luego agregó.- Ya no pensaba en otras chicas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- palmeó mi espalda y yo solo analice lo que había dicho.-¿Acaso estás siento cosas así por Sakura mi sakura?.-

-Algo así, pero…-

-Tú tienes novia.- solo asentí y dije:

- Karin también es grandiosa, pero lo que estoy sintiendo con Sakura simplemente….me asusta.- volví a pasar mi mano por mi cabello.-No entiendo porque tiene que pasarme esto exactamente ahora, yo creí que Karin era la chica que quería pero ahora…-no pude terminar.

-¿Qué sientes por Sakura?.-

-Yo…me gusta.-

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?.-

-Desde hoy.-

-Auch…eso explica todo.- definitivamente eso me iba a ayudar.

-No sé qué hacer.-

-Pues mira hermanito….lo único que te puedo decir, es que tienes que resolver esto lo más rápido posible.-

-¿Crees que eso no lo sé?.-dije un poco molesto.

-Tranquilo Sasukito, mira, si quieres alguna clase de consejo, te recomiendo que busques cualquier pretexto para salir con Sakura, ya sea al cine o lo que sea que ustedes hagan juntos.-

-¿Y eso para que me va a servir?.-

-A eso voy…- contestó itachi.- puede que te ayude para aclarar que tanto en realidad te gusta Sakura o no y decidir qué es lo que vas a hacer al respecto- aunque la idea sonaba un poco absurda para mí, en cierta manera tenía mucha lógica. Después de pensarlo un poco, finalmente dije:

-Puede que funcione.-

-Claro que va a funcionar.-me interrumpió.- Todo lo que yo planeo siempre lo hace.-

-Sí, claro.- dije con sarcasmo.-¿Cómo la ves que hiciste la fiesta en la casa y mis papas llegaron justo a la mitad de ella?.-

-Eyy…esa vez no cuenta.- se defendió.-Yo que iba a saber que regresarían antes de tiempo.- solo puse mis ojos en blanco.-Bueno ¿vas a hacer lo que te dije o no?.-

-Sí.- pase un dedo por las teclas.-solo espero que eso en verdad funcione.-

**SAKURA POV**

-¿Así que Sai te pidió que fueras su novia?.-preguntó una sorprendida Hinata mientras sacábamos nuestras cosas del casillero.

-No exactamente, él solo me pidió una oportunidad para ver si yo podía… llegar a sentir algo más que una amistad por él.-

-Para después poder ser novios.-

-¡No! Hinata, yo…-

-Llámalo como tú quieras Saku, pero lo que él básicamente te está pidiendo es que seas su novia.- abrí mi boca para protestar, pero yo sabía que no había nada que discutir ahí.-Si te doy mi opinión como tu mejor amiga, te diría que creo que hiciste bien en decirle que sí.- cerró su casillero y me miró.-La verdad es que ustedes dos hacen muy linda pareja y sería genial si tú pudieras ser feliz con él.- suspiré ante eso y poco después la escuché decir:

-Ya me tengo que ir ahorita Sakura, pero trata de no preocuparte mucho por eso, al final vas a tomar decisión correcta ¿sabes?.- la miré extrañada, pero ella solo se fue sin decirme nada más.

Cuando cerré mi casillero, uno de los libros que traía en mi brazo se cayó al piso y yo estaba a punto de recogerlo, cuando alguien más lo hizo por mí y me lo dio.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de qué Sakura.- dijo esa voz suave que yo conocía a la perfección y fue hasta entonces que aparte la mirada del libro.

-Sasuke.- exclamé mientras mi corazón se alocaba.-no te vi.- él me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba antes de contestar.

-Lo sé, luces bastante distraída hoy.-

-En realidad, lo estoy.- hubo un poco de silencio entre nosotros hasta que él hablo.

-Oye Sakura.- se rasco la cabeza.- ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?.-

-No ¿porqué?.-

-Es que me preguntaba si….-puso sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón, parecía como si estuviera...¿nervioso?.- querías ir al cine conmigo.- no pude evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando me pregunto eso, pero tenía que recordarme a mi misma que él tenía novia y yo simplemente era una amiga para él.

-Sí claro ¿a qué hora?.-

-¿A las 5 te parece?.-

-Sí.-

-Bien, entonces a esa hora paso por ti.-justo en ese instante, la campana de entrada sonó y los dos comenzamos a caminar con rapidez hacia nuestros respectivos salones, lo último que me dijo fue:

-¡Nos vemos a las cinco Sakura!.-

Fue hasta que finalmente llegué al salón cuando pude procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Sasuke me había invitado a ir al cine…¿solos?. Pero ¿y Karin?. Tal vez tenía algo que hacer, de todas formas no era la primera vez que íbamos al cine solos. Pero eso no quitaba que la situación fuera muy extraña. (realmente extraña).

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO PASADO.... y lamento por no poder contestarlos todos. De verdad me gusta mucho que me digan lo que opinan sobre la historia y su progreso.... les mando un saludo...ok bye y cuidense los quiero mucho ha y antes de irme devo aclarrles que esta historia no es mia es una adaptación que me dieron el permiso de haserlo muchas gracias ha nicole anahi Cullen por permitirme la adaptación ok bye y cuidense.**

**Y Muchas grasias ha todas por sus comentarios para la mejoria de la adaptación.**


	12. Claridad

**Sakura POV**

4:55… Faltaban 5 minutos para que Sasuke llegara y yo simplemente no podía estar tranquila.

Caminaba por la casa de un lado a otro a pesar de mi tobillo y de vez en cuando me miraba al espejo para ver si no lucia tan mal porque a comparación de otras ocasiones, hoy había intentado arreglarme yo sola y hasta me preocupe por la ropa que iba a usar. Al final, solo decidí ponerme una blusa azul de manga larga simple con un pantalón de mezclilla.

Agradecí que mi mamá no estuviera aquí para verme así y mientras esperaba a Sasuke, trate de distraerme un poco leyendo un libro en el cual no pude concentrarme.

Cuando finalmente escuché su coche llegar, deje el libro en su lugar y camine a la entrada para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, quede sorprendida al ver que él ya estaba ahí parado, luciendo igual de hermoso que siempre.

-Hola Sakura.- sonrió.-¿lista para irnos?.- solo asentí antes de salir de la casa y seguirlo hasta su Volvo.

Mientras íbamos camino a la plaza, no pude evitar preguntarme sobre Karin. ¿Acaso sabría que Sasuke me había invitado a salir? y si era así ¿no le molestaría que fuéramos solos?

-Saku ¿qué tienes?.- preguntó sasuke después de un rato

-Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?.-

-Has estado muy callada todo el camino.-

-Solo…estaba pensando.-

-¿Puedo saber en qué?.-la verdad no sabía si era buena idea decirle o no, pero como la duda me estaba matando, dije:

-Yo solo me preguntaba si… ¿Karin sabe de esto?.- por su mirada, pude darme cuenta de que no esperaba esa repuesta y me miro hasta que aclaré:-Que nosotros íbamos a ir al cine.- lo escuché suspirar antes de contestar:

-Se lo comenté en la mañana.-

-¿Y no se molesto?.- levanto una ceja sin apartar la mirada del camino

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.-

-Porque vamos a ir solos y ahora tú eres su novio.- aunque me doliera, esa era la verdad.

-Sakura.- suspiro de nuevo.- nosotros hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria y está definitivamente no es la primera vez que salimos solos. Karin entiende eso y créeme cuando te digo que no le molesta.- mire por la ventana analizando sus palabras por un momento y al final decidí que él tenía razón. Ella no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar en él, ni mucho menos conmigo.

-Extrañaba esto ¿sabes?.- comentó después de unos segundos.-Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos.-

-Sí, lo sé- lo miré.-yo también lo extrañaba.- noté que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al decir lo último.

Después de eso, no tardamos mucho en llegar y cuando ya estábamos en la entrada del cine, le pregunté:

-¿Y qué película piensas ver?.-

-La verdad no sé.- admitió.- pero escuché que hay una muy buena sobre vampiros.-

¿Vampiros? -¿Es de miedo?.- él sabía que odiaba ese tipo de películas.

-Creo que no, ¿quieres que vaya a preguntar o prefieres ver la de los zombis?.-

-¿No hay una que no involucre monstruos?.- Sasuke miró la cartelera por un momento y luego dijo:

-Solo están esas y la de Verano de Amor ¿cuál prefieres?.- ¿Sasuke y películas de amor? No creo que esa sea una buena idea para mi salud mental.

-Voto por los vampiros.-

-Bien, entonces espérame en lo que voy a comprar los boletos.- eso si que no…

-No Sasuke, yo…-empecé a protestar

-No empieces Sakura.- se acercó y puso una mano en mi mejilla.- ya habíamos quedado que quien invitaba era el que pagaba ¿no?¿o ya lo olvidaste?.- puse mala cara al recordar que eso era cierto y él solo se rió por mi expresión.-Tranquila, prometo no tardarme.- pasó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y se fue a la taquilla.

Una vez que compró los boletos, él insistió en comprarme golosinas para la función, pero como siempre, yo volví a insistir en que no lo hiciera y esta vez, tuve suerte de ganar la discusión.

Entramos a la sala en silencio y nos sentamos en las filas de atrás, la verdad era que como ninguno de los dos sabía de qué trataba la película, no teníamos ni idea de que esperar y yo solo podía deseaba que no fuera de miedo.

Cuando comenzó, resultó ser completamente distinto a lo que pensaba. Era una historia de amor entre un vampiro y una humana, estilo Romeo y Julieta. Su personaje principal me recordó tanto a Sasuke, que por momentos no puede evitar imaginarme que en realidad era él quien estaba ahí. De vez en cuando, apartaba mi atención de la pantalla para ver a Sasuke y me sorprendí que en todas esas ocasiones, él estuviera mirándome de una manera que me hacía estremecer y sonrojar, me miraba como si yo fuera mucho más interesante que la película. Él jamás me había visto así antes….jamás, y agradecí que la sala estuviera totalmente oscura para que no notara la coloración de mis mejillas. Al terminar la película, él tomó mi mano sin decirme nada y yo lo seguí hasta la salida.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la plaza, finalmente habló:

-¿Te gusto la película?.-

-La verdad es que sí, me recordó tanto a la de…-

-¿Romeo y Julieta?.- solo asentí y él sonrió.- Eso creí.-

-¿Y a ti te gustó?.- desvió levemente la mirada antes de contestar.

-Fue… mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.- paso una mano por su cabello algo nervioso

Seguimos caminando por un rato hasta que de repente Sasuke se detuvo para ver algo y cuando me asome a ver lo que era, me di cuenta que miraba la pista de patinaje. En ese momento, no había mucha gente en la pista, pero las pocas personas que estaban, se deslizaban con gracia y facilidad por el lugar como yo nunca podría hacerlo. Note que Sasuke quitaba su atención de él para mirarme con detenimiento y en cuanto su sonrisa se ensancho, supe exactamente lo que quería.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- le advertí

-Vamos Sakura, será divertido.-

-Oh no, la última vez que Hinata me convenció de entrar, quede tan adolorida de tantas caídas que apenas si pude moverme durante una semana.-

-Pero Sakura, olvidaste un pequeño detalle.-

-¿Cuál?.- lentamente acercó su rostro a mí, hasta que sentí su tibio aliento sobre mi oído que me hizo estremecer un poco.

-Que yo no estaba ahí para atraparte cuando te cayeras.- me quede estática mientras se separaba y agregaba.- Te prometo que si entramos, no te dejare caer ni una sola vez.- acarició mi mano.-¿Qué dices?.- a veces odiaba el poder que tenía sobre mí, con esa mirada ¿quién podía negarse?

-Bien, tú ganas.- suspiré.- Pero más te vale que cumplas tu palabra.- rió un poco antes de decir:

-Lo haré, confía en mí.-

De inmediato me llevo hacia la pista y una vez que nos dieron los patines, él me ayudó a ponérmelos. Sasuke fue el primero en entrar al hielo y en cuanto lo hizo, me ofreció su mano.

-¿Lista?.-

No le conteste, simplemente tome su mano con nerviosismo y al hacerlo, sentí una corriente placentera atravesar mi cuerpo. Con mucha lentitud entré a la pista y en cuanto mi pie tocó el hielo, me resbale, pero Sasuke me tomo entre sus brazos para evitar que me cayera.

-Con cuidado.- ayudó a que me incorporara.-¿Estás bien?.- sus ojos mostraban preocupación

-Sí, gracias.- sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder

-Luces muy linda cuando te sonrojas.- murmuró él y yo al instante baje la mirada.- Ven, sigamos patinando.-

Con muchísima ayuda, pude llegar a la mitad de la pista sin caerme ni una vez. Como en varias ocasiones perdí el equilibrio, Sasuke decidió sostener mi cintura con ambas manos para impulsarme. Por primera vez en mi vida, comencé a disfrutar esto. Él y yo nos la pasamos platicando y riendo cada vez que yo estaba a punto de caerme, mirábamos a la gente pasar a nuestro alrededor mientras nosotros seguíamos nuestro ritmo. Era como estar en una burbuja personal, donde nada ni nadie podía penetrar.

-¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso?.- me preguntó repentinamente después de un rato, yo solo asentí y otra vez con su ayuda nos dirigimos a la cafetería que estaba al lado de la pista.

Después de comprar dos tazas de chocolate caliente, nos sentamos cerca de ahí. Mire la pista de patinaje con detenimiento y mientras tomaba mi chocolate, por primera vez en toda la tarde, pensé en lo todo lo que había sucedido ayer, desde el momento en que llegue a la escuela hasta la propuesta de Sai.

Sai, uno de mis mejores amigos y confidente, jamás imaginé que pudiera tener sentimientos más allá que amistad por mí. No sabía lo que iba a hacer ahora, sabía que el hombre perfecto para mí era quien estaba sentado a mi lado, pero también sabía que tenía que olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

-Sakura –despeje mis pensamientos y miré a Sasuke.-¿Qué tiene tu mente tan ocupada?- su voz era suave y tranquila

-Yo….- desvié mi mirada hacia mi taza, hasta que sentí la mano de él en mi barbilla obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, verdad?.- asentí y pensé que tal vez podría decirle parte de la verdad.

-Es…Sai.- vi como su mirada se alarmaba y preguntó ansioso

-¿Sai?¿Acaso te hizo algo ese….?¿Te lastimo?.-

-No.- me apure en decir.- Él no me ha hecho nada malo, al contrario, se ha portado muy bien conmigo.- no comprendí el gesto de Sasuke cuando dije eso.

-Entonces si no es eso ¿qué es?.-

-Es que ayer me fue a visitar y…- su mirada me alentó a continuar.-básicamente me admitió que… que…que yo le gustaba.-en ese instante, el negro de sus ojos tomó un tono mas oscuro.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?.-

-Que no me lo había esperado y que no sabía que decirle.- pareció relajarse un poco hasta que dije.- y después, él me pidió una oportunidad.-

-¿Oportunidad? ¿Quieres decir que te pidió que fueras su novia?.- solo volví a bajar la mirada mientras me sonrojaba y al parecer eso respondió su pregunta porque dijo:

-¿Qué le respondiste?.-

-Que lo pensaría.- escuche como su respiración se aceleraba y hubo silencio entre nosotros hasta que volvió a hablar

-¿Qué es lo que piensas decirle?.- su voz era baja, como si…estuviera rota.

-No lo sé.- fui sincera.- pienso responderle en la fiesta de Ino, pero aún no sé lo que le diré.-

-Sakura, mírame.- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.-¿lo amas?.- No

-No sé…-mentí.-no lo sé.- una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y él la limpio.

-Sakura, no tienes que sufrir por esto. Solo haz lo que te haga feliz, te lo mereces.- no pude evitar reírme levemente.

-Eso es lo que Hinata hubiera dicho.-

-Y tiene razón, tú mereces lo mejor.-en cuanto dijo eso, solo lo abracé con fuerza y él me respondió.

**Sasuke POV**

¿Cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta antes de lo mucho que la amaba?

Ella era mi mundo y ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?

Creí que solo me gustaba, pero esto… fue toda una sorpresa.

Mientras la abrazaba contra mi pecho me sentía tan… completo, tan feliz, era como si encajara perfectamente entre mis brazos.

Inhale su aroma por un momento, hasta preguntó contra mi pecho.

-Sasuke ¿me llevarías a casa?.- le daría el mundo si me lo pidiera.

-Claro.-

La ayude a quitarse los patines y después de ponernos nuestros zapatos, caminamos hacia mi Volvo.

Mientras íbamos camino a Forks, Sakura se quedo dormida y yo solo me sumergí en mis pensamientos sobre ella.

Amor…no sabía lo que era hasta este momento, ahora que conocía exactamente mis sentimientos por Sakura, me di cuenta que siempre la había amado. Desde la primera vez que la vi, eso fue lo que sentí pero, me deje cegar por mucho tiempo. Me engañé a mi mismo diciéndome que lo que realmente sentía por ella, era un cariño de hermanos cuando no lo era. Incluso me hice novio de Karin pensando que eso era lo que realmente quería.

Apreté el volante al recordar a Sai, aquel tipo que intentaba conquistar su corazón y hacerla suya. Tal vez…solo tal vez de no haber sido por él, jamás me hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos y darme cuenta de la verdad.

Esta vez, golpee con fuerza el volante al imaginarme a mi Sakura con él, no sabría lo que haría si ella aceptaba ser su novia. No estaba seguro de poder soportar verlo tocarla, abrazarla, besarla… argg, tenía que sacarme esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Al estacionar el coche frente a casa de Sakura, comencé a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Salí del auto en silencio y como decidí que no la despertaría, abrí su puerta y la cargué con cuidado. Camine hasta su casa y toque la puerta como pude. Después de que Tsunade me abriera, la lleve hasta su cuarto y la recosté suavemente en su cama.

Mientras la cubría con sus sabanas, la escuché susurrar:

-Sasuke…- sentí como si mi corazón fuera a estallar de alegría en ese momento, saber que volvía a soñar conmigo era...abrumador. Lentamente le di un beso en su frente y susurré:

-Te amo Sakura, descansa.- y camine hacia la puerta sabiendo exactamente lo tenía que hacer primero. Tenía que terminar con Karin.

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**A partir de la próxima semana, subire más seguido...lo prometo...**_


	13. Malentendidos

**Capitulo 13: Malentendidos.**

**Sasuke POV**

Al día siguiente, llegué temprano a casa de Karin y mientras esperaba a que saliera, me recargue en mi coche con los brazos cruzados.

La noche anterior lo único que pude pensar era en que tenía que hablar con ella y a pesar de que sabía que este no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que debía terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir porque aunque quisiera ser lo más sincero con ella, simplemente no podía llegar y decirle..."Lo siento pero tenemos que terminar porque ayer me di cuenta que en realidad amo a Sakura" No, mis padres me había enseñado mejor que eso. Sabía que la iba a lastimar pero, simplemente no podía seguir a su lado sabiendo que amaba a otra persona.

Cuando finalmente la vi salir, tome un bocado de aire y espere. En cuanto me vio, se despidió de su hermana y se apresuró a llegar hasta donde yo estaba.

-¡Sasuke!.- rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me beso. Rápidamente me separe de ella y tomé sus muñecas con mis manos para quitarla de mi cuello.

-¿Qué pasa?.- parecía sorprendida por mi acción.-¿Te lastime?.-

-No.-

-¿Entonces?.- tomé otro bocado de aire antes de decir

-Karin…tenemos que hablar.-

-¿Hablar?.-

-Si.-

-¿De qué?.-

-De nosotros.- en ese instante pareció estática, como si supiera hacia donde iba la conversación.-Karin yo….no sé por dónde empezar.- en verdad no lo sabía.-Sé que este no es el mejor momento para decirlo y antes que nada quiero que sepas eres una chica fantástica y hermosa, que de verdad me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, pero…-

-Espera.-me interrumpió.- ¿Acaso…?¿Estás intentando romper conmigo?.- ¿tan obvio era?

-Yo…..-

-¿Fue por algo que hice? Porque si es así, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.- parecía un poco desesperada

-No Karin, tú no hiciste nada mal.-

-¿Entonces?.- subió un poco su tono.- No me vayas a salir con eso de que "no eres tú, soy yo". Ese pretexto ya me lo han dicho demasiadas veces antes.- yo sabía que en mi caso no era un pretexto.

-Karin, escúchame.- toque sus hombros y esta vez fue ella quien se alejo de mi. Me miro a los ojos con desesperación como si buscara algo en ellos y después de unos momentos dijo:

-Es por ella ¿verdad?.- dio un paso hacia atrás.-Es por Sakura ¿no?.- ¿Pero cómo…?.-¡Contéstame!.-no quería lastimarla más, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-Si.- al decirlo, note como unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-¡Lo sabía!.- grito molesta mientras cerraba sus puños y luego susurró.-Sabía que esto pasaría.- me miro a los ojos con determinación antes de agregar.-Al fin consiguió lo tanto quería ¿no es así?.-

-Karin, no entiendo de que me estás hablando.-

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo o ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta la manera como te mira? O ¿cómo trata de alejarse cuando estamos juntos?.- mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas mientras hablaba, eso no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?.-¡No soy tonta Sasuke!. Sakura te quiere para ella y al parecer que ya lo consiguió.- me acerque a ella de manera seria:

-Ella ni siquiera sabe de esto Karin, no la metas, fue algo que yo decidí por mi cuenta.- de inmediato se calló y yo seguí.-De verdad lamento mucho que te este lastimando, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir.- limpie una lágrima de su mejilla.-No sería justo para ti. Tú mereces a alguien que te quiera de la misma manera y yo no te puedo dar eso. Creí poder dártelo, pero al final no pude-lució más tranquila cuando dije eso y después de unos segundos de silencio entre nosotros, volvió a hablar:

-¿De verdad la amas no?.- solo asentí y nuevas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos. Intente limpiárselas pero ella se hizo para atrás de nuevo y dijo:

-No Sasuke, solo aléjate de mí, necesito estar sola.- camino hacia su casa y en cuanto cerró la puerta, esta volvió a abrirse para revelar a Tomoyo, quien gritó mientras se dirigía a mí:

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!.-

**Sakura POV**

-Vamos Sakura, di que sí.- insistió por tercera vez Hinata mientras caminábamos a nuestro salón.

-Hinata, ya habíamos quedado que nada de compras por el resto del año escolar ¿recuerdas?. Tú y Temari me lo prometieron.-

-Técnicamente fue Temari quien en realidad te lo prometió, así que a mí no puedes incluir.-

-Hinata…-la regañe

- Sakura, es necesario conseguirte el mejor vestido para la fiesta de Ino.-

-Hinata, ya te dije que no.-repetí con un tono más fuerte

-Está bien, está bien, ya no insisto más, pero luego no te quejes del vestido que te escoja para la fiesta.-

-Pero si yo no tengo ningún vestido para usar.-

-Por eso mismo te voy a prestar uno de los míos.- yo sabía que no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil.- Hoy iras a mi casa para probártelos y ver cuál te queda mejor.-

-¿Es imposible discutir contigo, verdad?.-

-Me sorprende que apenas lo descubras.- y dicho eso, entró al salón sin decirme nada más.

En cuanto terminaron las clases, tal como ella me lo advirtió, nos fuimos a su casa y una vez en su cuarto, comenzó a sacar todos los vestidos que tenía en su closet. Había de todos los colores y estilos que se pudiera imaginar y de inmediato me pregunté cómo era posible que cupieran tantas cosas en un solo closet, parecía matemáticamente imposible al ver la cantidad de ropa que sacaba de ahí, además de la que ya había visto antes.

-Bien, empecemos con este.- tomó un vestido color verde y me lo dio para que me lo probara en el baño.

Así continuamos por un buen rato y poco después llegó Temari para ayudarnos. Noté que lucía más seria de lo normal, pero decidí no preguntarle nada hasta que terminara mi tortura con todos los vestidos.

-No, no me convence.- dijo mientras miraba el vestido rosa que me había puesto.-¿Tú qué opinas Temari?.-

-Mmm… se le ve bonito.-dijo en un tono serio.-De hecho, todos los que le has probado se le ven bien.-

-Pero yo no quiero que se le vea solo bien Temari, necesito que se vea perfecto.- buscó de nuevo entre los vestidos, hasta que sacó uno de color azul muy bonito y me lo dio:

-A ver, pruébate este. Tal vez resalte más por el tono de tu piel.- suspiré y en eso se escuchó como un coche se estacionaba cerca de la casa. De inmediato Temari se puso más seria y le preguntó a Hinata:

-¿Ese es Sasuke?.-

-Sí, ¿por qué lo….?.- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Temari ya se había salido del cuarto a toda velocidad azotando la puerta. Hinata y yo nos mirabas confundidas y ella camino hacia la puerta mientras yo la seguía.

-No.- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para verme.- Tú vete a probar eso.-

-Pero…-

-Ve.- me empujo hacia el baño y yo supe que no me quedaba de otra más que hacerle caso. En cuanto entré, lo único que pude preguntarme era lo podría estar sucediendo en el piso de abajo.

**SASUKE POV**

Al entrar a la casa, caminé hacia mi piano decidido a tocar un poco para despejar mi mente. Hoy había sido un día bastante pesado por mi rompimiento con Karin y a pesar de que sabía que la había lastimado mucho por lo que le dije, no podía llegar a arrepentirme porque sabía que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. No podía creer que por mi simple ceguera a lo que realmente sentía, dejara que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

Mientras me sentaba en el banquillo del piano, escuché a alguien bajar por las escaleras a toda velocidad y luego hacia el cuarto donde yo estaba. En cuanto vi a Temari caminar enojada hacia mí, me gritó:

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!.- me pare de banquillo mientras ella se acercaba a mí.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Karin?.- ¿primero kin y ahora ella? sabía que no me podía molestar porque me lo merecía, cada una de sus palabras me las merecía.- Después de que aceptó ser tu novia, nunca te creí capaz de algo tan bajo. ¿Con quién la engañaste?.-

-Temari, yo no la engañe.- hizo una risa sarcástica antes de decir:

-Sí claro mentiroso, ella misma me contó lo que hiciste.-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?.- preguntó Hinat mientras entraba corriendo al cuarto y antes de que pudiera hablar, Temari se me adelantó.

-Sucede que tu querido hermanito aquí dejo a Karin por alguien más.- estaba tan enojada, que no dudaba que en cualquier momento le pudiera salir humo por los oídos y note que la cara de Hinata en ese instante se volvió simplemente indescifrable.

-¿Tú ro..ro…rompiste con Karin?.- solo asentí y la escuché susurrar.-¿Cómo no lo vi venir?.-

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Su escándalo se escucha hasta el otro lado de la casa.- entró Itachi molesto seguido por Naruto y de nuevo Temari habló:

-Anda Sasuke, explícales a tus amigos como engañaste a Karin con otra.- los dos me miraron estupefactos y Itachi fue quien habló primero:

-¿Engañaste a Karin?.- ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contestar cuando agregó.-Solo te dije que salieras con la otra, no que engañaras a tu novia o ¿debería llamarla ex novia ahora?.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!.- gritó Temari de nuevo y miró a Itachi con ojos asesinos.-¡¿Tú lo sabías?! ¿Tú lo sabías y le aconsejaste que saliera con ella?.-

-Yo…-

-No Itachi, esta vez cruzaste la línea.- comenzó a decirle más cosas hasta que yo interrumpí:

-¡¿Me podrían escuchar por un momento?!.- todos se callaron y cuando me miraron, seguí.- Creo que merezco aunque sea la oportunidad de darles una explicación.-

-¿Qué explicación podrías…?.- comenzó Temari pero Hinata la calló

-Déjalo hablar.- cuando finalmente estuve seguro de que nadie me iba a interrumpir dije:

-Gracias.- los mire con seriedad y seguí.-Sí, es cierto que termine con Karin en la mañana y sí, también es cierto que gran parte del motivo fue por mis sentimientos hacia alguien más.- estudie la reacción de todos antes de seguir.-A pesar de eso, quiero que sepan que yo nunca la engañe. Creo que deberían conocerme lo suficiente para saber que yo nunca haría algo así.- suspiré.- Sé que todo esto fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía antes de salir con Karin y también sé que ella no se merecía que la lastimara así, pero creo que hubiera sido peor seguir a su lado sabiendo en realidad amo a alguien más.-

-¿Dijiste amar?.- preguntó Hinata sorprendida

-Sí, eso dije.- sonreí al recordar el hermoso rostro de Sakura.- Fui un tonto por no percatarme de esto hace tiempo. Jamás me sentí así antes y les juró que me aterra. No sé si quiera si ella siente lo mismo por mí, pero yo sé que la amo con todo lo que tengo y que siempre la amaré.-

-Aww…eso lo más lindo que te he escuchado decir hasta ahora.- dijo Hinata acaramelada y Itachi agregó.- Querrás decir lo más tonto y cursi.- tanto Hinata como Temari le dieron un zape en la cabeza y él de inmediato se sobo.-¿Qué? Es la verdad.-

-Bueno ya nos dijiste que la amas y la adoras, pero a todo esto ¿quién es ella? ¿La conocemos?.- me sorprendió un poco el cambio de actitud en Temari.

-Sí, la conocen muy bien.- mi sonrisa se ensanchó, al igual que la de Itachi, quien dijo en un tono burlón:

-Wow, por primera vez en mi vida yo sé algo que ustedes no.- me miro y agregó.-Aún no digas nada, déjame disfrutar aunque sea unos minutos de esto.-

-Si transcurre tan solo un minuto más Itachi, te juró que no podrías besarme ni tocarme por todo un mes.- la cara de él se volvió tan irreconocible y graciosa, que odie no tener una cámara cerca para tomarle una foto.

-Bien, diles quién es.- dijo molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que con decirles que ella ha sido mi mejor amiga por MUCHO tiempo, sabrán quién es.-la cara de todos se volvió irreconocible y después de unos segundos, fue Hinata quien dijo:

-¿Sakura?.- solo asentí.-No lo puedo creer ¿por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes? Durante tanto tiempo ella… y luego Karin, ahora tú….y Sai.-

-Hinata¿ podrías ser más clara con lo que dices?.- le preguntó Temari con angustia. Hinata solo se quedo como en el limbo por unos momentos y después volvió a hablar:

-Sakura…¡Sakura!.-salió corriendo de la sala y yo la seguí. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto, la siguió llamando como si la buscara.

-¡No está!.-

-¿Ella estaba aquí?.- le pregunté asustado y ella asintió.-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pudo haber escuchado lo que dije.- puse mis dedos en la sien mientras imaginaba lo que ella pudo escuchar y pensar de mi.-Ella me ha de odiar ahora.-

-Sakura jamás podría odiarte.- comentó Hinata.- Al contrario, ella te amara pase lo que pase.- rió para sí misma y yo la mire desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-

-Creo que será mejor que comience desde el principio.- suspiró.-Si quieres siéntate, esto tomara un tiempo.-

-¿Y Sakura?.-

-No te preocupes, luego la buscare. Además, creo que es más importante que tú sepas esto.-

**Sakura POV**

Si mi mundo ya estaba destrozado antes, ahora estaba completamente deshecho, sentía como si no quedara nada de él en este momento. Sentía que ya no podía respirar bien y que mi corazón había sido acuchillado hasta quedar agonizando. Mientras manejaba a casa, en mi mente solo se repetía una y otra vez lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Flashback_

_Salí del baño con el vestido que Hinata había escogido y al ver que aún no estaba en el cuarto, decidí ir a buscarla al piso de abajo. Desde las escaleras, pude escuchar a gente hablando en la sala. Poco a poco me acerqué y mientras lo hacía, las cosas que decían se volvían más claras._

_-¿Dijiste amar?.- escuché a Hinata preguntar sorprendida. Seguí caminando hasta que pude ver a todos callados observando a Sasuke, quien dijo:_

_-Sí, eso dije.- una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al igual que un extraño brillo en sus ojos antes de seguir.- Fui un tonto por no percatarme de esto hace tiempo. Jamás me sentí así antes y les juró que me aterra. No sé si quiera si ella siente lo mismo por mí, pero yo sé que la amo con todo lo que tengo y que siempre la amaré.-me sentí sofocar en ese momento, desee poder desaparecer para siempre. Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras intentaba comprender lo que había dicho. Él amaba a Karin…la amaba y siempre lo haría._

_-Aww…eso lo más lindo que te he escuchado decir hasta ahora.- dijo Hinata con ternura y yo solo conseguí las fuerzas para caminar hacia la puerta, tomar mis llaves de la mesita y salir de ahí._

Ahora sabía claramente lo que tenía que hacer, solo esperaba que Sai pudiera hacerme olvidar y que yo pudiera quererlo de la manera como él deseaba que lo hiciera. Mañana sería el día….el día que le daría el SÍ a sasi.

_**Hay que bruta nos resulto ser Sakura no lo creen yo que ella me hubiera quedado hasta el final de la conversación pero bueno eso es lo de menos aun faltan algunos capitulos para que se pongan las cosas un poco fuertes jajajja bueno dejando de lado eso les debo de dar mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado con anteriodad pero tuve un problema personal y por ese motivo no pude actualizar gomen.**_

_**Aclaracion este fic no me pertenece le pertenece ha Nicole Wesley Cullen quien me permitio adptar su fic a un sasusaku muchas gracias.**_

_**Tambien devo agradecerles sus reviw me han facinado mucho y devo decirles que no voy ha actualizar a menos de que tenga 10 reviws en este capitulo si ok bye…..**_

_**Las quiero mucho nos leemos luego……………………..**_


	14. Fiesta

**Capitulo 14: Fiesta**

**Sakura POV**

Esa noche, tuve muchos problemas para poder dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a recordar la miraba de Sasuke poco antes de profesar su amor por Karin( **que tonta** **nos salio Sakura**) . A pesar de esa tortura, la mañana llegó rápido y con ella la hora de ir a la escuela. Una gran parte de mi quería quedarse en casa para no tener que ver a los demás, pero sabía que no podría mentirle a mi mamá para lograrlo y no quería hacerlo.

En cuanto baje a desayunar, Tsunade me preguntó preocupada:

-¿Hoy no dormiste bien, verdad?.-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-

-Es que luces muy cansada y además traes unas ojeras terribles.-

-Tuve algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño.- dije con simpleza mientras me sentaba en la silla y me servía un poco de cereal.

Mientras comía, Jiraya entró a la cocina, me saludo y después de acercase a mi mamá, ella le dio una bolsa de comida y le dijo:

-Aquí tienes.-

-Gracias, cariño.- le sonrió.-Nos vemos luego.- camino hacia la salida y al pasar por mi lado, me dijo:

-Adiós Sakura.-

A pesar de que mi padre no era la persona más afectiva del mundo, yo sabía que realmente amaba a mi madre; solo con notar la manera como la miraba, podías saber que él no lo pensaría dos veces antes de dar su vida por ella. Esa mirada también se notaba claramente entre Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha y cada vez que los veía juntos, solo podía desear encontrar a alguien que me amara con esa misma intensidad.

Una vez que acabe mi desayuno, me fui a la escuela y camine con verdadera lentitud hacia mi salón. Poco antes de llegar, me encontré a Hinata recargada en una pared, esperando por mí.

-¿Por qué te fuiste ayer sin avisar?.- parecía enojada

-Lo siento es que…me sentí mal.-

-A otro con ese cuento Sakura, a mi no me vas a engañar.-

-Hinata, de verdad me sentí mal.- _sobre todo cuando escuché su conversación…_ agregué para mí misma. No quería que Hinata pensara que era una chismosa por oír pláticas ajenas.

La escuché suspirar antes de decir:

-Aún así, ese no era motivo para irte.-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Y qué le hiciste al vestido que te preste?.- preguntó un poco más relajada

-Lo guarde en mi closet.- solo asintió

-¿Te gustó como se te veía?.-

-Pues…si.- la verdad era que ni siquiera recordaba como lucía con él.

-Bien, entonces usaras ese para la fiesta.- me dio una bolsa negra.-Aquí está la ropa que dejaste en mi casa.-

-Gracias.- en cuanto dije eso, la campana sonó y las dos tuvimos que entrar a nuestro salón.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, noté que varias cosas estaban…extrañas. Como que Temari se mantuvo muy seria conmigo y que tanto Karin como Kina me daban miradas llenas de ¿odio?. Tal vez todo era solo imaginación mía, pero lo que sí era un hecho, era que en todo el día no vi a Sasuke ni una sola vez, y aunque estaba agradecida por eso, en cuanto terminaron las clases, le pregunté a Hinata:

-¿Y Sasuke? No lo he visto en todo el día.-

-Decidió no venir a clases hoy, dijo que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y pensar unas cosas.- esa respuesta no me la esperaba en absoluto. Sasuke era de las pocas personas que NUNCA faltaban a clases.

-Ah…- fue lo único que pude contestar.

-Ya me tengo que ir Sakura, pero llegaré a las 6 a tu casa para arreglarnos para la fiesta.- se despidió con la mano y después se fue.

El resto de la tarde me la pase ayudando a mi mamá a preparar la comida para así no tener que pensar en lo sucedido ayer ni en la mirada que Karin me había dado hace unas horas. Cuando el reloj marcó exactamente las 6 de la tarde, tocaron la puerta y de inmediato supe que Hinata había llegado.

Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendió que Temari también venía con ella y una vez que entraron, subimos a mi cuarto para comenzar con mi tortura personal.

-¿A qué hora le dijiste a Sai que llegara?.-me preguntó Hinata sin ánimos mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

-Como a las 10.- contesté y ella miró el reloj antes de decirle a Temari.

-Aún tenemos tiempo.- le dio el cepillo a Temari para poder ir a mi closet y sacar el vestido azul.

-¿Sabes Sakura? Elegiste muy buen vestido y traje unas zapatillas que te quedaran perfectas con esto.- puso el vestido en la cama y saco unas cosas de su mochila mientras Temari seguía cepillando mi cabello.

Como era de esperarse, tuvieron que pasar 3 largas horas para que terminaran de arreglarme. Aún no podía comprender cómo era posible que ellas pudieran estar listas en menos de una hora y conmigo tardaran siempre más de dos.

-¡Listo! Ya terminamos.- me acercó a mi espejo para que me viera.-¿Qué opinas?.-

-Yo…gracias.- no podía negar que lucía realmente bien. Con el vestido azul puesto y mi cabello ondulado suelto, me sentía como otra persona.

-Me alegra que te gustara.-dijo Hinata sonriéndome.- Sólo tendrás que esperar a que Temari regrese del baño para que le agradezcas a ella, hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.-

-Hinata…¿sabes por qué ella ha estado tan seria conmigo? ¿Acaso le hice algo?.-

- No, es solo que…tiene varias cosas en mente que debe aclarar.- solo asentí y aproveche que Temari aún no llegaba para decirle.

-Ya tomé una decisión.- me miró confundida, así que continué.- Sobre el asunto de Sai.- en ese instante, por primera vez en mi vida vi a Hinata ponerse completamente seria.

-¿Y qué decidiste?.- lucía preocupada

-Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón, voy…voy a darle una oportunidad. Él sabe lo que siento y está dispuesto a esperarme, yo sé que tal vez con el tiempo podré llegar a amarlo.-

-¡Sakura, no hagas eso!.- dijo Temari desde la puerta del cuarto.-No puedes estar con alguien que no amas, no sería justo ni para él ni para ti.- no sabía que estuviera escuchándome.

-Temari tiene razón Sakura.- comentó Hinata acercándose a mi.-Tú debes estar con una persona que ames.-

-Pero tú dijiste….-

-Yo sé lo que dije Hinata y creí que era lo correcto en el momento, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error.- me sentí tan confundida.-Yo sé que Sai es un gran tipo, pero tú no lo amas.-

-Ya me decidí, Hinata.-

-Lo sé, pero por favor piénsalo, te puedo asegurar que si sigues a tu corazón, algo mejor de lo que planeaste podría suceder.- solo suspiré y se escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Sakura, Sai esta aquí!.- gritó mi mamá desde abajo y miré a mis amigas antes de decir:

-Parece que llegó más temprano de lo planeado, ¿las esperó abajo?.-

-Si quieres adelántate a la fiesta, aún nos falta mucho por hacer.- comentó Temari.

-¿Seguras?.-

-Sí, al menos que tengas problema alguno que nos quedemos solas en tu cuarto.- sonreí un poco antes eso.

-No tengo ningún problema. Entonces ¿nos vemos en la fiesta?.-

-No lo dudes.- dijo Hinata un poco más animada y mientras caminaba hacia la salida, añadió.-Sakura…-la miré.-Piensa en lo que te dije ¿sí?.- volví a suspirar antes de contestar

-Lo haré.-

-Gracias.-

En cuanto bajé las escaleras, pude ver a Sai esperándome junto a la puerta con una cajita azul en su mano.

-Hola Sai.-

-Hola Sakura, lamento haber llegado tan temprano.-

-No te preocupes, ya estaba lista.-me sonrió antes de darme la cajita.

- Te traje algo, espero que te guste.- la abrí con cuidado y dentro de él vi una pulsera muy bonita que tenía la figura de un lobo.

-Gracias, está muy linda.- le sonreí.-¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?.- sus ojos tomaron un brillo extraño y solo hizo lo que le pedí. Miré la pulsera en mi muñeca por un momento hasta que mi mamá nos interrumpió

-Sakura, te ves preciosa.-

-Gracias mamá.-

-Sai, te pido que por favor la cuides mucho.-

-Lo haré, señora.- le sonrió y luego me miró.-¿Nos vamos?.- solo asentí y abrace a mi mamá para despedirme.

-Diviértete mucho Sakura.- me susurró al oído.-Te lo mereces.- me soltó y Sai tomó mi mano para salir de la casa.

No tuvimos problema alguno para llegar a la fiesta de Ino con el mapa que Hinta me había hecho en la mañana. Noté que el lugar era bastante grande, pero no tanto como la casa de los Uchihas y en cuanto entramos, nos dimos cuenta que todavía había pocas personas en él. Lamentablemente Lee era una de esas personas y se nos acercó en cuanto me vio.

-¿Sakura?.- estudió mi cuerpo con la mirada.- Luces…WOW.-

-¿No tienes otra cosa que ver, cejotas?.- dijo Sai en un tono amenazante y Lee pareció percatarse hasta entonces de su presencia.

-Lee, te presento a mi amigo Sai.- vi el miedo en sus ojos mientras trataba de calcular la estatura de Sai.

-Eh…mucho gusto.-trago en seco.-Ya me tengo que ir, luego te veo Sakura.- y con demasiada rapidez, se perdió entre la gente.

-¿Ese tipo siempre es así?.-

-Tristemente, sí.- volví a mirar por el lugar para ver quién me encontraba y me percaté que Karin ya estaba con su hermana. Busqué a Sasuke cerca de allí, pero no lo vi.

-¿A quién buscas?.-

-A nadie.- me apresure en decir.- Solo estaba viendo el lugar.- no pareció convencido con lo que dije, pero no me insistió más.

Platicamos por un buen rato mientras más gente llegaba al lugar y me percaté que Itachi, Temari, Naruto y Hinata no tardaron tampoco mucho en llegar. Cuando subieron el volumen de la música, Sai me comentó:

-Sakura, yo sé que no te gusta bailar y que yo tampoco soy muy coordinado, pero estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos intentarlo hoy.-

-No lo sé, Sai.-

-Vamos Sakura, recuerda que no vas a ser la única que podría arruinar su reputación, yo también tengo la mía que cuidar ¿sabes?.- lo golpeé en el brazo antes de decir sin ánimos.

-Bien…tú ganas.-

Caminamos entre las personas hasta que encontramos un espacio donde podíamos movernos bien y como yo no sabía qué hacer, solo copié los pasos de Sai.

-¡Oh por Dios!.-escuché a Tenten comentar junto a mí.-¿Cómo puede ser posible que sasuke Uchiha se ponga cada vez más guapo?.- de inmediato miré a todos lados buscándolo y cuando finalmente lo vi, estaba en la entrada luciendo más hermoso que nunca. No era posible que un ser humano pudiera ser tan…perfecto.

Justo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí el brazo de Sai rodearme la cintura mientras me acercaba más a él.

-¿Qué haces?.- le pregunte desconcertada

-Nada, es solo que de repente dejaste de bailar y me preocupe.-

-Ah… es solo que…olvídalo.- mientras volvía a moverme, las palabras de Hinta invadieron mi mente. No estaba segura de que de que seguir a mi corazón fuera lo mejor que pudiera hacer ahora, pero tal vez sí tenía razón al decir que tampoco podía estar con alguien que aún no amaba.

En eso, sentí como Sai colocaba su otro brazo en mi cintura y se acercó a mi oído para susurrar:

-Parece que alguien está celoso.- seguí su mirada y de nuevo me encontré con la de Sasuke. Esta vez noté que sus ojos lucían tristes…solo sacudí mi cabeza y regresé mi atención a Sai.

Seguimos bailando por un rato, hasta que me di cuenta que poco a poco él estaba acercando su rostro al mío como si quisiera besarme. Rápidamente me alejé de él y le dije nerviosa:

-¿Podríamos ir por algo de tomar?.-suspiró resignado y asintió

-Si quieres espérame aquí, yo voy.- y desapareció entre la gente antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Si yo pensaba que era incomodo estar sola entre gente bailando, me sentí peor cuando cambiaron la música por una más lenta y las personas comenzaron a formar parejas. Estaba a punto de salir de ahí, cuando escuché una voz suave decir detrás de mí.

-Sakura…- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba él, mirándome con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Hola Sasuke.-

-¿Dónde está…?.-

-¿Sai? Fue por unas bebidas.- lo vi asentir y se acercó más a mí.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo mientras regresa?.-

-Sí.- dije sin pensar y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras me ofrecía una mano para que la tomara. Al hacerlo, sentí una corriente familiar atravesar mi cuerpo que me hizo sonreír, levantó nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras colocaba la otra en mi cintura y nos movió al compás de la música.

-Luces muy hermosa esta noche Sakura.-

-Gracias.- me sonroje.-Fue cosa de Hinata.- solo hizo una mueca antes de decir:

-Con o sin Hinata, tú siempre luces hermosa.-me quede simplemente muda ante sus palabras, él nunca me había dicho cosas así a menos que fuera en sueños.

-Sakura, hay algo que quiero decirte.- su mirada se volvió profunda y suave.- Últimamente me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas a las que he estado tan ciego.-pausó por un momento.-Descubrí que mis sentimientos hacia cierta persona son más fuertes de lo que realmente pensaba y ahora sé que…-

-Estás enamorado.- me miró con sorpresa y confusión

-¿Lo sabías?.- asentí antes de agregar

-Yo…escuché la conversación que tuviste ayer con los demás.- ahora parecía nervioso y dejamos de bailar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que piensas?.- ¿de verdad me estaba preguntando eso?

-Que deberías decírselo a Karin.-

-¿Karin?.- ahora lucía más confundido que antes. Me separe de él y traté de no llorar al decir:

-Deberías decirle que la amas.- su cara finalmente mostró entendimiento y se apresuró en decir:

-No sakura, yo no…-

-Aquí tienes Sakura.- llegó sai y me dio un vaso de agua. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros antes de ver a Sasuke y decir:

-Sasuke.- su tono fue duro

-Sai.- contestó con seriedad.- ¿Cómo estás?.-

-Muy bien en realidad.- me acercó más a él.-¿Y tú?.-

-Estoy bien.-

-Sakura ¿quieres seguir bailando o nos vamos a sentar?.-me preguntó Sai.

-Quiero…. sentarme un rato.-

-Sakura Y YO nos vamos a ir a sentar.- le dijo a Sasuke.- Fue un gusto verte de nuevo.- agregó entredientes.

-Igualmente.- contestó Sasuke mientras me miraba con intensidad.

-Adiós Sasuke.-fue lo único que le pude decir mientras Sai me alejaba de ahí.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos solos, sentí una enorme necesidad de salir de ese lugar e ir a casa.

-Sai.- le dije en voz baja.-¿Podrías llevarme a casa?.-

-¿Te sientes mal?.-

-No, es solo que…-

-¿Ya no quieres estar aquí?.- asentí

-¿Quieres que vayamos a despedirnos de tus amigos?.- pensaba hacerlo, hasta que sentí la mirada de Sasuke aún en mí a lo lejos.

-No….yo sé que ellos lo entenderán.-

Después de eso, todo pasó con rapidez, porque cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estábamos estacionados frente a mi casa y sabía que había llegado la hora de decirle a Sai mi decisión.

-Sai.- me miro.- antes de irme, quiero que sepas que ya tomé una decisión de lo que me pediste y…- tome un bocado de aire para tomar la valentía y las fuerzas necesarias para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

**¿Qué piensan que le dira?...**

**Quiero que sepan que ya estamos en la recta final del fic !!!... eso me entristece y emociona al mismo tiempo. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Y debo decirles que no va aver actualizacion hasta que tenga por lo menos 10 reviws en este capitulo si soy mala pero es que quiero saber que les parecio..**

**Y una aclaracion este fic no me pertenece le pertenece ha Nicole Cullen Weasley quien me permitio adaptarla a un sasusaku gracias… **


	15. Deciciones Finales

**Aquí esta el capitulo que tanto esperaban, ojala les guste...**_**y les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas pero es que he tenido problemas personales muy fuertes y pues no he tenido cabeza para nada pero si voy ha seguir con las actualizaciones......**_

Sakura POV

-Decidí que, no sería justo para ti si te aceptara ahora. Sobre todo cuando sé que aún amo a otra persona.- me miró desconcertado y dolido antes de decir

-Sakura, tú sabes que yo estoy consciente de eso y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que lo olvides.-

-Es que ese el problema Sai.- le expliqué.- no se cuanto tiempo necesite para que eso pase y ni siquiera estoy segura de que algún día pueda suceder.-

-Claro que va a suceder Sakura.-

-Sai, lo que siento por Sasuke no es algo que se pueda olvidar de un día para otro. Te juro que durante estos últimos meses he intentado hacerlo pero, cada vez que vuelvo a verlo, todo el avance que haya podido tener, simplemente se va a la basura.-

-Entonces ya no lo veas.-

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso, porque a pesar de que lo amo, él también es mi mejor amigo y no pienso romper ese lazo con él solo por mis sentimientos.- mi voz sonaba triste.-Si te soy sincera, pensaba decirte que sí hace unas horas, pero…-

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo cambiar de opinión?.-

-Mis amigas, ellas me hicieron darme cuenta que sería muy egoísta de mi parte aceptarte.-

-Yo no pienso que eso sea algo egoísta Sakura.-dijo en un desespero de por que lo aceptara.

-Por supuesto que lo es.- protesté.-¿No lo ves Sai? Si te hubiera dicho que sí hoy, no sería porque siento ganas de estar a tu lado, sino porque simplemente estoy dolida por un amor no correspondido.-

-¿Y si te dijera que eso no me importa?.-

-Te ignoraría porque a mí sí me importa.- luche para no llorar frente a él.-y aunque no te quiero del modo que tú deseas, te amo lo suficiente para desear verte feliz.- tome una de sus manos entre las mías.-Tú mereces a una chica que realmente te quiera y pueda entregarse completamente a ti, que te pueda dar su corazón entero y no a medias como yo.-

-Sakura…- quiso interrumpirme pero no lo deje

-Sé que si te hubiera aceptado, te abrías cerrado a ver más opciones aparte de mí.-suspiré.-Te enfocarías tanto en esperarme, que dejarías pasar el tiempo y chicas que podrían ser mejores que yo.-

-Pero nada es mejor que tú.-

-Eso no lo sabes.- dije un poco frustrada y solté su mano.-Sai, no quiero ilusionarte con algo que no sé si podré darte.- lo escuché suspirar

-Por favor entiéndeme.- insistí.-Tal vez si con el tiempo logró olvidarlo por mí misma, entonces a lo mejor podrá haber una oportunidad para nosotros, pero mientras no.- solo asintió y después de unos minutos de silencio dijo:

-Tienes razón y gracias.- me sonrió, pero sus ojos aún mostraban tristeza.-Por tu sinceridad y por esta noche Sakura. Nunca la olvidaré.-

-Yo tampoco lo haré Sai.- le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije.- Adiós.-

-Adiós.- y con eso salí de su auto.

En cuanto entre a mi cuarto, comencé a llorar por tantas cosas, por haber lastimado a Sai, por no poder olvidarme de Sasuke, por no saber lo que haría de ahora en adelante…entre muchas otras cosas.

A pesar de eso, no me arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Temari tenía mucha razón al decir que él no se merecía lo que yo lo involucrara en esto. Tenía tantas cosas que aclarar en mi cabeza ahora y nuevas decisiones que tomar…

De repente, escuché pequeños golpes en mi ventana que sonaban como piedras que eran lanzadas contra él y lentamente me asome para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Lo que vi, fue algo no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

-Sasuke….- abrí la ventana.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Vine a hablar contigo. ¿Puedo subir?.-

-Claro, déjame ir a abrirte para…-

-No Sakura.- me interrumpió.-Lo haré a la manera antigua.- lo miré confundida hasta que comenzó a escalar el árbol que estaba junto a mi cuarto. Él no había hecho eso desde que éramos niños y nunca pensé que lo volvería a hacer.

Una vez que entró a mi cuarto, lo vi sobarse su brazo y dijo:

-Ay…recuerdo que esto era más sencillo cuando tenía 10 años.- solo sonreí y me acerqué a él.

-¿Estás bien?.-

-Sí, solo digamos que ya no tengo práctica en escalar árboles.-sonrió, pero en el momento que vio mi rostro, esta de inmediato se borró.-Sakura…-se acercó más a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.-Has estado llorando.- comentó angustiado.

-No es nada.- me separé de él.-¿Qué es lo que viniste a decirme?.-

-Algo que tiene que ver con lo que te comenté en la fiesta.- Otra vez no…

-¿Sobre el asunto de Karin?.-baje la mirada y de inmediato sentí su mano en mi barbilla que me obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-sakura, mírame.- su voz fue suave.-Esto no tiene que ver con Karin.-

-¿Entonces…? No entiendo.-

-Yo…terminé con ella hace 2 días.- ¿Qué…? Sentí como mi cuerpo se ponía rígido mientras trataba de comprender sus palabras. ¿Sasuke rompió con Karin? Pero…

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que descubrí que estoy enamorado de alguien más.- ¿De alguien más? Ni siquiera sabía que él tuviera interés en otra chica que no fuera Karin y eso me hizo sentir otra apuñalada en el corazón.

-Pero creí que…- puso un dedo en mis labios que me impidió continuar

-Lo sé.- paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi ojera. -¿Podrías… acompañarme a un lugar?.- lo miré otra vez con confusión

-¿Ahora?.-

-Sí.-

-¿Tendré que bajar por el árbol si acepto?.- eso lo hizo reír

-No.- tomo mi mano. -Bajaríamos por las escaleras.-

-Bien.- suspiré aliviada.- entonces acepto.-

Tal como lo prometió, bajamos por las escaleras con mucho silencio para no despertar a mis padres y cuando salimos de la casa, no vi su coche por ningún lado.

-¿Te viniste caminando?.-

-No.- volvió a reírse.-Solo estacione mi auto a una cuadra de aquí para no hacer ruido con el motor.- jalo con suavidad mi mano para que lo siguiera y una vez en su auto, no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿A dónde vamos?.- solo me sonrió y dijo:

-Es una sorpresa.- odiaba que me hiciera eso, él sabía muy bien lo mucho que yo odiaba las sorpresas.

Cuando finalmente se estacionó cerca del bosque, me sentí más confundida que antes y en cuanto él notó mi mirada de cuestionamiento, comentó:

-Confía en mi Sakura.- claro que lo hacía…

Una vez que salimos de auto, él volvió a tomar mi mano y lentamente nos adentro en el bosque. Durante el camino, me sentí nerviosa por la oscuridad y por los ruidos extraños que emergían del lugar, pero en el momento en que Sasuke me abrazó por los hombros, me sentí completamente segura.

-Tranquila.- me susurró.- Ya casi llegamos.-

Caminamos un poco más hasta que llegamos a un lugar simplemente hermoso. Era un campo lleno de flores que junto con el reflejo de la luna, daba la impresión de que cada flor tenía su propio brillo. Noté que varios recipientes con velas (para no quemar) habían sido colocados por todo el lugar, dándole así un toque casi romántico.

-Sasuke…-fue lo único que pude decir

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?.- Por supuesto que lo recordaba, este era el lugar que él y yo habíamos encontrado cuando éramos niños, nunca le contamos a nadie sobre él, ni siquiera a Hinata. Era como nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Sí.- lo miré.-¿Tú… hiciste esto?.- él sabía a lo que me refería.

-¿Te gusta?.-

-Me encanta.- fue hasta ese momento que volví a la realidad.-Pero ¿para qué es?.-

-Para…-paso una mano por su cabello cobrizo.-demostrarle a una chica lo mucho que la amo.- a pesar de que me miraba con profundidad, no pude evitar sentir el mismo dolor en el pecho que tenía cuando lo veía con Karin.

-Yo… yo estoy segura que en ese caso le va a gustar mucho.- mi voz sonaba entrecortada

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?.-suspiró.-Sakura…- tomó de nuevo mi rostro entre sus manos.-la chica de la que estoy profundamente enamorado… eres tú.-

-¿Qué?.- me aleje de él. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Sí, eso debía ser porque esto simplemente no podía ser real, tal vez cuando entré a mi cuarto me quede dormida y…

- Yo te amo Sakura y lamento haber sido tan idiota para no darme cuenta de eso antes.- mi respiración se aceleró ante sus palabras.-Tú siempre has sido mi mundo, mi razón de despertar cada día, pero fui demasiado ciego para comprenderlo, que te lastime en el proceso y de verdad lo siento.-

-No Sasuke, eso no es cierto, tú...solo estas confundido por qué rompiste con Karin, pero tú no sientes eso por mí.-

-Claro que lo siento Sakura.- mantuvo su mirada en mí. –Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida.- sus ojos no mostraban ni un signo de engaño.-Lo que creí sentir por Karin alguna vez, no se compara ni un poco con lo que siento por ti.-se acercó y acarició mi mejilla con lentitud.- Hinata me contó la manera como te hice sufrir en estos años y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar.-

- Pero tú nunca me hiciste nada.-protesté

-Sí lo hice, tal vez no de manera directa, pero sí con cada comentario y acción que hice frente a ti.- tomó mi mano y la besó.-Tuve que saber lo que era perderte para darme cuenta de la verdad y solo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde…-su voz se quebró y bajó la mirada hacia mi muñeca donde estaba la pulsera que Sai me había regalado. La miró por un momento y cuando regresó su mirada a la mía, le dije:

-No lo es, yo…rechacé la propuesta de Sai poco antes de que llegaras a mi casa.-

-¿De verdad?.- solo asentí

-Sasuke yo…yo te he amado desde que tengo memoria y solo quería que él me ayudara a olvidarte.- desvié la mirada.-Sé que eso fue algo muy egoísta de mi parte, pero el dolor que sentía ya no lo soportaba.- esta vez mis lágrimas me traicionaron y Sasuke de inmediato me abrazó(**todas quisieramos a un sasuke haci tan dulce no lo creen).**

-Lo lamento Sakura.-acarició mi cabello.- Perdóname por haber sido tan tonto.- lo miré a los ojos y noté un brillo cristalino en ellos.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.- me limpié las lágrimas.- Siempre he sabido que yo no soy buena para ti, así que entiendo perfectamente que…-

-Sakura, no vuelvas a decir eso ¿me escuchaste?- me interrumpió.- Tú eres una chica espectacular, siempre lo has sido. Eres completamente hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro y si alguien no merece algo aquí, soy yo.- solo baje la mirada porque sabía que eso no era cierto.

-¿No me crees, verdad?.- como no contesté, solo suspiró y toco mi mejilla para que lo viera. –Sakura, tú eres más que perfecta para mí y te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré -su rostro bajo hacia al mío lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos y justo en ese momento, creí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho por lo rápido que comenzó a latir. Sus labios eran tan suaves y gentiles contra los míos que creí que me desmayaría. Con mucha lentitud y nerviosismo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me acercaba más a su pecho. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo besándonos, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

Dejó su frente contra la mía y noté como una gran sonrisa igual a la mía aparecía en su rostro antes de preguntarme:

-¿Ahora me crees?.- me sonroje cuando asentí.

-Bien.- tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta el centro del prado. Cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos dijo:

-Sakura, no quiero que nunca dudes de mi amor por ti.- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.- Y aunque sé que fui un ciego imbécil por no darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti antes, quiero una oportunidad contigo.- volvió a besarme.- Sé que no lo merezco pero…¿quieres ser mi novia?.- Nunca pensé que Sasuke preguntaría eso. ¿Estaba segura que esto no era un sueño? Me pellizque el brazo para comprobarlo y me sorprendió que me doliera.

-Au.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, amor?.- ¿amor? Definitivamente tuve que pellizcarme otra vez y volvió a doler.

-Au…Solo estaba comprobando que esto no fuera un sueño.- puso su mano en mi cuello y dijo:

-Te aseguro que esto ni es ningún sueño y si lo fuera, tendría que decirte que esta vez no vas a despertar.- eso deseaba…-Entonces ¿cuál es tu respuesta?.-

-Sí.- dije totalmente segura y él me abrazó con fuerza. Nunca pensé que fuera a sentirme tan feliz como ahora y esto definitivamente era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que pudiera tener.

-Gracias, mi amor. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.- me besó y esta vez sin miedo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo profundizábamos. Cuando nos separamos me preguntó con suavidad.-¿Bailarías conmigo? Ya que la última vez fuimos interrumpidos.-

-¿Aquí?.- pregunté extrañada y él solo asintió

-Pero no hay música.-

-No importa.-besó mi mejilla.-¿Qué dices?.-

-Está bien.- le sonreí.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente y tal como él dijo, no importó en absoluto que faltara la música. Todo lo que importaba era él y yo en ese momento, ya ni siquiera recordaba el dolor que llegué a sentir y tal como Hinata me había dicho hace unas horas: "**Si sigues a tu corazón, algo** **mejor de lo que planeaste podría suceder"**…. Ahora sabía lo cierto que eso era, y en el fondo también sabía que esto apenas era inició de algo que duraría por mucho tiempo…

-Te amo Sasuke.- dije sin dejar de movernos

-Yo también te amo Sakura.- su mirada irradiaba puro amor y felicidad.-No tienes idea de cuánto te adoro.- y con eso volvió a besarme.

_**Espero que no se enojen enserio que lamento no aver actualizado antes pero he tenido muy graves problemas y pues no he tenido cabeza para nada enserio y pues este es el ultimo capitulo sisisisi pero no se preocupen todavia sigue el epilogo que no lo voy a poner hasta que tenga mas de 10 reviws en este capitulo si lo se soy cruel pero me gusta saber sobre sus opiniones que me encantan y tambien quiero que me enseñen sobre mis errores..........**_

_**este ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha **_**NICOLE WEASLEY CULLEN **

_**Quien me permitio adaptar su ficc a un sasusaku …...**_


	16. Epilogo6 años despues

SAKURA POV

_6 años después…_

Mientras me miraba al espejo, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa y volví a revisar tanto mi cabello, como mi maquillaje y vestido para ver que nada estuviera mal.

En ese momento, realmente deseé que Hinata estuviera allí conmigo para apoyarme y aunque sabía que el motivo de mis nervios era tonto, era imposible no sentirlos.

-Amor ¿ya estas lista para irnos?.- preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta con Aiko en brazos.

-Solo me falta arreglar a Aiko.- me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Yo ya me tome la libertad de hacer eso por ti.- besó mi frente mientras yo miraba a nuestra hija y efectivamente, ella ya tenía un bonito conjunto de color rosa puesto. Tenía que admitir que Sasuke, al igual que su hermana, tenía muy buen gusto con la ropa de bebé y hasta podía asegurar que él siempre la vestía mejor que yo.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de qué.-su sonrisa se ensanchó y besó la frente de la bebé.- Entonces ¿ya nos podemos ir o te falta algo más por hacer?.-

-Creo que ya nos podemos ir.- aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Tomé su mano libre y caminamos a la salida. Después de colocar con mucho cuidado a Aiko en su sillita dentro del auto, abrió mi puerta y la cerró cuando entré.

Nos dirigíamos a casa de Temari e Itachi para pasar el año nuevo y durante todo el camino, solo pude pensar que dentro de unos minutos volvería a ver Karin e Kin. La última vez que las había visto, fue el día de la graduación y recuerdo que aún entonces me odiaban por haberle "robado" el novio a Karin. Pensé en que nunca las volvería a ver después de eso, pero con lo que no conté, fue con el hecho de que Temari conservaría una amistad con ellas hasta ahora.

Y lo peor de todo es que no solo sentía nervios, sino miedo también, miedo a…

-Amor ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?.- preguntó mientras ponía una mano en mi rodilla y yo lo miré extrañada.

-¿Cómo…?.-

-Sakura, te conozco muy bien y sé que cuando algo te preocupa, estás muy callada y te muerdes el labio de manera nerviosa.- odiaba que me conociera tan bien.-Dime ¿qué es?.- suspiré resignada

-Karin.- su rostro mostró entendimiento y de inmediato tomó mi mano para acariciarla.

-No hay ningún motivo que deba preocuparte.-

-Lo sé pero…a pasado tanto tiempo y recuerdo que ella era tan hermosa…- de inmediato escuché los frenos del auto ser utilizados y se estacionó cerca de ahí.

-Sakura, escúchame bien.- me miró.- Karin jamás podrá compararse contigo y lamento si alguna vez te hice creer lo contrario….- como siempre, él buscaba la manera de culparse.

-No Sasuke, tú nunca hiciste eso.- lo interrumpí y acaricié su mejilla.-Es solo que soy tan insegura, que no puedo evitar pensarlo.-

-Entonces déjame dejártelo claro.- tomó ambas de mis manos y dijo con voz suave.-Sakura Uchiha, tú eres la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que conozco. Tú y mi hija son mi mundo y no haría absolutamente nada para cambiarlo ¿entendiste?.- me besó tomándome por sorpresa y cuando nos separamos, comenté:

- Ustedes también son mi mundo.-

-Me alegra saber eso.- me sonrió y miró su reloj.- Creo que deberíamos seguir, a menos de que planees llegar hasta el año que entra a la fiesta.- reí un poco por su comentario antes de asentir y dejarlo encender el auto.

Después de eso, no tardamos mucho en llegar. Al fin y al cabo, había crecido mucho en estos últimos años y aún podíamos llegar rápido a cualquier lugar. Sasuke tomó de nuevo a Aiko y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la casa. Cuando Itachi finalmente nos abrió la puerta, nos sonrió y exclamó:

-Hermanitos, ya era hora de que llegaran.- me abrazó con fuerza.- Solo faltaban ustedes para poder cenar.-

-Lo lamento Itachi, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo.- le explicó mi esposo.

-¿Contratiempo?.- levantó una ceja.-¿No creen que aún es muy pronto para darle a Akari un hermanito? Ella apenas tiene 2 meses de edad ¿saben?.- odiaba que utilizara el apodo que Sai le había dado a mi hija.

-Su nombre es Aiko y no, no tuvimos esa clase de contratiempo.- en cuanto dije eso, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse mientras Itachi se carcajeaba fuertemente.

-Itachi, deja de reírte y ya déjanos pasar.- lo interrumpió Sasuke.-Esta haciendo mucho frío aquí afuera y no quiero que mi hija se enferme por tu culpa.-

-Lo siento.- dijo tratando de calmarse.-Pasen.- entramos y Temari se acercó a nosotros para saludarnos:

-Qué bueno que pudieron venir.- nos abrazó a los dos y le dio un beso en la frente a Aiko antes de decirle.-Tú cada día te pones más preciosa pequeña.-

-Itachi dijo que solo faltábamos nosotros.-

-Sí, así es, todos los demás ya están en la sala.-

-¿Quiénes vinieron?.- me aventuré a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Fugaku y Mikoto, Hinata y Naruto, Sai y kanna, Kin con su esposo y Karin con…-

-¡Tío Sasukito,!.- se escucharon unos pequeños pasos que bajaban por las escaleras y de inmediato le pedí a Sasuke que me pasara a Aiko para que pudiera atender a su sobrino.

-¡Tío Sasukito, llegaste!.- corrió touya a los brazos de Sasuke y él lo cargó.

-Hola Touya ¿cómo estás?.-

-Muy bien ¿y mi plima?.-

-Aquí esta.- se acercó a mí.-¿Quieres verla?.- solo asintió y lo acercó a Aiko. Touya era un niño muy tierno y a pesar de solo tener 4 años, ya tenía un gran parecido a Itachi.

-Es linda.- comentó.-Igual que tía Sakura.-

-¿Lo es, verdad?.- solo asintió y Temari los interrumpió.

-Creí que ya estabas dormido Touya.-

-Solo vine a saludar a tío Sasukito y tía Sakura.- se excusó.

-Bien, pero ahora tienes que irte a la cama. Ya son las 10 de la noche.-

-Solo si mi tío Sasukito me adompaña.- Touya era el único que podía decirle a mi esposo Sasukito sin que él se molestara, porque además de ser pequeño, había sido culpa de Itachi que lo llamara así.

-Tú tío está ocupado Touya y….-

-No te preocupes Temari, no me molesta.-

-¿Seguro?.-

-Sí.- me miró y me besó.- Ahorita regreso, no tardo.- solo asentí y le dio un beso a aiko antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Ven a saludar a los demás mientras él regresa, Sakura.- comentó Temari y caminamos a la sala. Cuando entramos, noté que casi todos estaban sentados en los sillones y en cuanto me vieron, se acercaron a saludarme.

-¡Sakura! Te ves grandiosa.- dijo una embarazada Hinata y me miro de arriba abajo.-Parece que ya no me necesitas.- me abrazó e hizo como si llorara.- Al fin mi trabajo dio frutos.- nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que Naruto la separó y dijo:

-Lo siento, ha estado un poco emocional últimamente. ¿Cómo están?.-

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y ustedes?.-

-También bien, esperando a que nuestro hijo finalmente nazca.- me sonrió con orgullo y yo le respondí.

-Hola Sakura.- me saludó Kanna y miró a Aiko.-¿Puedo?.- solo asentí y tomó a mi hija entre sus brazos.

-Hola Akari.- la saludó.-¿Cómo está mi ahijada favorita?.- se alejo con ella mientras Sai se acercaba a mí.

-Te voy a matar por eso.- le dije

-No lo harás.- me abrazó.- Además, no es mi culpa que le pusieran un nombre tan difícil a mi ahijada.-

- ¿Y por eso decidiste llamarla como el monstruo del lago akari?.-

-Es solo de cariño.-

-Entonces si es de cariño, yo te llamaré….Sai no baka.-

-Pero eso suena como nombre de perro.- protestó

-Es solo de cariño.- repetí lo que me dijo y le sonreí

-Bien, llámame como quieras…. Sakura.- nos reímos y en ese momento me alegre que nuestra amistad pudiera ser como la de antes, sin ningún sentimiento de amor de por medio.

Recordé entonces, como al principio de mi relación con Sasuke, él se molestó conmigo y me dejó de hablar por varios meses por mi supuesta "traición". Cada vez que lograba hablar por teléfono con él, me recordaba lo mucho que Sasuke me había lastimado y me preguntaba que cómo era posible que lo hubiera perdonado tan fácil después de todo eso. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que él le diera nuestra amistad otra oportunidad, y aunque aún odiara a Sasuke, pudimos seguir viéndonos sin problemas.

En una ocasión, vinieron unos parientes lejanos de los Uchiha a pasar la Navidad y fue entonces cuando a Sasuke se le ocurrió la idea presentarle a Sai a su prima Kanna Uchiha. Cuando finalmente lo pudo hacer, resultó que los dos se llevaron muy bien y al poco tiempo, comenzaron a salir. Eso causo que no solo mi relación con él mejorara, sino que también la que tenía con Sasuke lo hiciera, porque sorprendentemente con el tiempo, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

-Hola cariño.- me abrazó Mikoto y después salude a Fugaku. Cuando llegó la hora ir a saludar a Kin y Karin, sentí que mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Al verlas, me sorprendí lo cambiadas que estaban, pero a pesar de eso, las dos aún parecían modelos de pasarela.

-Hola Kin, gusto en verte de nuevo.-

- El gusto es mío, Sakura- me sorprendió su amabilidad.- Déjame presentarte a mi esposo Sachm.-

-Mucho gusto.- estreché su mano

-Igualmente.-

-Hola Sakura.- dijo Karin de repente mientras me sonreía.-Tanto tiempo sin vernos.-

-Hola Karin.-

-Él es mi novio Suiguisu.- lo saludé y ella volvió a hablar

-¿Cómo están tú y Sasuke?.-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-

-Tengo entendido que ustedes dos se casaron ¿no?.-

-Sí, ya llevamos 2 años.-

-Felicidades.- su tono no mostró hipocresía.

-Gracias.- en eso sentí unos brazos abrazarme por la cintura y de inmediato supe que era Sasuke.

-Hola Karin.- la saludó cortésmente

-Hola Sasuke.- su tono también fue cortes.- Sakura me estaba contando que ya llevan 2 años de casados.-

-Sí, así es.- lo sentí acercarse a mi ojera y susurrar.- Los mejores dos años de mi vida.- me sonroje y en eso escuchamos a Hinata gritar:

-¡¿Podríamos ir a cenar ahora?! No creo que mi hijo soporte ni un minuto más de hambre.-

-¿Tú hijo o tú?.- le preguntó Itachi riéndose

-Que importa.- y con eso se dirigió al comedor. Mientras todos la seguían, Sasuke y yo subimos al cuarto de invitados para dejar a Aiko en una cuna que estaba allí. La acostamos con cuidado porque ya estaba dormida y le dije:

-Descansa bebé.- besé su frente y Sasuke hizo lo mismo

-Hasta mañana princesa.- y tomados de la mano, nos dirigimos al comedor.

Durante la cena, todo estuvo muy tranquilo y hasta me sentí realmente cómoda estando junto a Karin. Noté que en ella, ya no había rastro ni de odio ni rencor hacia mí, sino todo lo contrario y eso me alegro mucho, porque significaba que esa parte de mi pasado ya había sido superada por completo.

Sasuke POV

Faltaba solo 1 minuto para la media noche, para comenzar un nuevo año…. junto a mi esposa e hija.

-Ya falta poco.- le susurre a Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

Durante estos 6 años, ella me había dado todo lo que había soñado y mucho más. No cambiaría ni un solo minuto de todo ese tiempo y cada día agradecía el hecho de poder estar con ella, de haber podido abrir los ojos antes de que fuera tarde. No quería si quiera imaginar lo que hubiera pasado de no haber sido así.

-Comienza la cuenta regresiva.- avisó mi hermana y todos comenzaron a gritar:

-¡DIEZ!.-

-¡NUEVE!.- note como todos trataban de contar y tomar uvas al mismo tiempo

-¡OCHO!.-

-¡SIETE!.-

-¡SEIS!.-

-¡CINCO!.- acerque a Sakura aun más a mi pecho

-¡CUATRO!.-

-¡TRES!.-

-¡DOS!.-

-¡UNO!.-

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.- de inmediato tomé el rostro de Sakura entre mis manos y la bese con fuerza. Era increíble que a pesar de los años, aún me sintiera igual que la primera vez que la bese. Cuando nos separamos, ella me preguntó intrigada.

-¿Por qué no pediste ningún deseo?.-

-Por qué no necesito nada.- le explique y bese su frente.- Todo lo que quiero y necesito esta justo aquí

Sakura POV

Él tenía razón, a mí tampoco me hacía falta nada, porque justo a mi lado ya tenía a mi esposo, amante, confidente, pero sobre todo… mi mejor amigo. Además de una familia e hija increíbles.

-Te amo Sakura.- dijo él mirándome directamente a los ojos.-Gracias por todo lo que me has dado.-

-No Sasuke, gracias a ti…por amarme.- ese había sido mi sueño desde los 9 años y de manera sorprendente, se había hecho realidad.

**FIN**

_**Este fic ahora sí esta terminado....Quiero agradecer a todos los que se mantuvieron leyendo y esperando cada uno de los capitulos a traves de la historia, eso significo mucho para mi pero en especial ala autora que esta muy agradecida que no solo en la versecion original les aya gustado si no que tambien en la adaptacion.**_

_**Gracias a **_

minako uchiha, karina natsumi, sakura-yuki-luna, pame, aiki sasuno, fer´uchiha, Glenda, helen17, sasusaku, yhara hyuga, Michelle, , setsuna17, love-sasusaku4ever, danielitaxx, aZhy uchiha y a todas aquellas que se quedaron en el anonimato

_**por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior................**_

_**pero en especial ha **_Nicole Weasley Cullen quien sin su permiso no pudiera aver logrado esto jeje bueno tambien les pido mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero he tenido problemas personales fuertes que creanme que quiero llorar pero yo se que llorando no se areglara nada pero bueno es pero y les guste este epilogo como me gusto ami creanme me facino jeje y yo quisiera uno asi como sasuke jeje bueno yo creo que todas quisieramos uno asi tambien me gustaria que a todas a quellas que les guste este ficc por fa dejenme reviews por que me gusta su opinión ademas me gustaria saber si he mejorado aunque sea un poco jeje bueno las dejo y muy pronto voy a seguir con las demas actualizaciones como la de ventana al amor la de solo amigos y todas aquellas en las que me quede jeje bye y cuidense las quiero un buen

me despido

=) SaSUsAkU =)


End file.
